Helpless and the helpful
by Spitfire47
Summary: Erica Morning is a troubled pyromaniac who is sent to Fox River for 10 years after she lit her ex-boyfriend's house on fire. While in prison disguised as a boy, she finds herself linked to two inmates through one psychopath. AU, some language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Do not ask me how a girl can get into Fox River.

* * *

A heatwave hit Erica Morning's face as she stepped off the bus. The sun blinded her but she couldn't protect her eyes because they were handcuffed. She hated it, she hated the judge who placed her here, she hated her parents for agreeing to the terms and she hated herself for even thinking that she could actually get away with it. A guard led her to the entrance to the prison where she was forced to sit in one of the chairs. A clipboard and pen was handed to her and she looked at the questions. Name, born, age, medical conditions etc. These kind of questions Erica would punch someone out for is they asked her. But she sighed and answered. Erica Sophie Morning, December 10 1991, Asthma and Diabetes. Once she finished she walked up to a guard and handed it to him. She read his name tag; Bellick.

"Diabetic?" the guard said in his husky voice.

"Ya problem?" Erica retaliated.

The guard ignored her and led her to a cupboard and handed her a white t-shirt, a light blue jumpsuit and white shoes. Erica followed Bellick to a room and she stood frozen at the sign. Change room.

"Your kidding right?" Erica asked.

"Well we can't have you dress in the entrance," Bellick replied innocently.

Erica wasn't going to go in the change room, she would rather dress in the entrance but she had no choice.

"Captain," a voice called.

Erica turned to see a guard come up to the Bellick and talk to him in a low voice. Bellick nodded and grunted a little then, "Your in luck girlie,"

Erica hated been called girlie, it made her feel prickish.

"The warden wants to see you,"

Erica nodded and walked past Bellick to follow the guard.

Erica walked up into the warm room, sweat literally trickled down her back. She saw a rotating fan in the corner and a small one on the desk. A man sat at the desk, he was looking at a rap sheet which Erica guessed was hers.

"Erica Morning?" the man asked.

"Ya," Erica replied.

"I'm Warden Henry Pope," the man introduced holding out his hand. Erica took it. Warden Pope invited her to sit in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk then waved the guard out of the room.

"Lets get started," Warden Pope said scanning her records, "Its very, very rare that a judge would send a girl to a male prison. Usually a female would go to a female prison but its what the judge wanted,"

"The judge was a dick," Erica said.

Warden looked up and raised an eyebrow, "That kind of attitude won't be tolerated in here,"

Erica rolled her eyes as the warden continued.

"You will be on PI which will give you a little more breathing space from the yard. PI is when you help take care of the prison. You will have a different shower time but I'm afraid that I can't give you a different yard time or meal time,"

Erica nodded and knew that he too had orders to follow.

"Do you have any questions?" Warden Pope asked.

"What about my asthma?" Erica said.

"We can't give you a puffer, prison rules. But when you get your shot, then Dr. Tencredi will have orders to allow you to use one,"

There was a silence between them and that indicated that the meeting was over.

"Officer Collin will take you up to the infirmary for a quick checkup,"

As soon as the Warden said that a guard came in and led Erica away from the man. As the door closed the Warden wondered. He wondered what kind of judge would send a girl to a male prison. He wondered what would happen if she died or committed suicide like a young inmate named Seth did. He wondered what kind of pyromaniac would have a breathing problem.

On the fourth floor Erica was led through about 5 doors before she was led to an examination table and told to wait. It didn't take very long before tall slender red head came in. She had a doctor's jacket on and a stethoscope was around her neck.

"Erica Morning?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Erica replied.

"I'm Doctor Sara Tencredi,"

Sara took out Erica's medical records and flipped through them. She took off her stethoscope and took Erica's heart rate, she was surprised it was normal. Sara was surprised that her blood pressure was normal as well. But what caught Sara's eyes were the markings on Erica's arm. They looked like they were needle marks. Erica took no notice.

"So what did you do?" Sara asked.

"Stuff," Erica replied plainly.

"Like?"

"I'm a pyromaniac and a drug addict,"

Sara could hear the hint of anger and she decided to stop talking. She wrote down some notes and then was about to leave when.

"Where am I going to change?"

Sara looked at Erica who held up her prison clothes. Sara pulled down the blinds and nodded. Erica quickly whipped off her top and replaced it with the white t-shirt. Then she quickly put the rough jumpsuit on and did up the shoe laces.

"All set?" Sara asked.

"Ya," Erica replied.

A guard led her down to Cell Bock A where she already heard excitement, she wasn't sure if it was because of her or because of the other 10 new inmates that were behind her.

_Why do I have to go first? _Erica wondered.

Whistles and shouts erupted as she moved past the barred door. She wanted to keep her head down but she couldn't help looking up. There were three floors of cells ad they each had two inmates in them. Almost ever single cell was filed.

"Erica Morning," the guard said.

Erica moved out of line and followed the guard upstairs to the second floor. She looked at the inmates in cells then looked away just as quick. Erica followed the guard to the end of the row and opened the door. She was shoved inside and then the door was closed. Erica looked a small body that layed on the lower bunk. He had flat light brown hair that was spiked near the front, green eyes, and tattoos were decorated on his arms. He looked up to see a girl staring back.

"Who are you?" the inmates asked.

"Erica Morning, you?"

"David Apolskis,"

* * *

_Hope you liked it. won't continue if I don't have at least 5 reviews. I know evil_ =P


	2. PI

A/N: _A very special thanxs to onix harmony, RANVEER, Sinkfish, and Confuzzled2011 who were the first four to review. reasons for putting up chapter two on the bottom of chapter. hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Through the week Erica knew instantly that her cell mate was not a killer, paedophile or any of those insane people. He was kind, didn't get in her way and would close his eyes when she went to the bathroom. She noticed that David aka Tweener was a timid kind of guy.

"So what are you in here for?" Tweener asked trying to make conversation.

It was Erica's fifth day in For River and both her and Tweener haven't gotten much out.

"Pyromaniac and drugs," Erica said plainly, "You?"

"Grand lancery, stole damn baseball card,"

Erica nodded.

They had this conversation on Erica's second day in prison, but the silence was getting to them both and they had to talk. Erica felt tension rise in the cell.

"So what did you light?" Tweener asked.

Before Erica could answer a guard came out and yelled, "PI,"

Certain cell doors opened as well as Erica's, she jumped off the top bunk and walked out onto the catwalk. Tweener followed her out.

"You on PI as well?" Erica asked.

"Ya," Tweener replied dully.

Erica didn't know why Tweener wasn't excited about getting out of the stuffy cell, but she will soon find out as they moved forward out into the yard.

During PI Erica picked up a rake and started to clean up the dead yellow grass that layed on the ground. Her rake scraped up against the concrete every time the picks moved off the lawn.

"Need help sweetheart?" a sinister southern voice called from behind her.

Erica looked up and turned to see a wiry man come up to her. He had a scrawny beard, dark brown eyes and his hair stuck out in all directions.

"Now," the man started, "What kinda precious thing like you, would be doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know," Erica retaliated, "Ask the judge,"

The man gave a small laugh, "Well aren't you a smart one,"

Erica felt like taking the rake and whacking the guy with it but a guard was watching her.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

Erica decided it was best to ignore the man and continue her work.

"You gonna answer me darling?"

Erica felt like tell the man off until Tweener walked over.

"Piss off T-bag," Tweener said strongly, but a hint of panic came out with his sentence.

T–bag roared in laughter this time and so did his alliance.

"And what are you going to do?"

Tweener opened then closed his mouth. He had nothing to say, he knew that he couldn't do anything.

"That's what I thought boy," T-bag growled and then turned to Erica who just stared angrily at him, "Now don't you give me that look girlie,"

Erica's knuckles turned white as she gripped the rake handle tightly trying to control her angry towards this T-bag.

"So dearie do you-,"

WHACK the rake handle connected with T-bag's nose. He staggered back immediately his hand was cupped around his nose as blood flowed freely. Tiny droplets hit the floor and stained the green grass.

"Why you little-," T-bag said angrily, blood flowed down into his mouth staining his teeth.

Guards came rushing in and immediately grabbed Erica by the arms. She knew that struggling would be pointless so she let herself be dragged toward the warden's office.

In the warden's office she was cuffed to the chair and a single guard stood at attention by the door.

"I won't tolerate any kind of violence," Warden Pope said.

"He started it," Erica said she knew it was corny and the warden had probably heard it many times, but it was the only thing that came to her head.

"I should place you 2 weeks in the shu for this,"

"2 weeks?!"

"Yes 2 but since we're talking about T-bag here, I will let you off with a warning. Any more violent behaviour and I will place you in the shu for 2 weeks,"

Erica knew that arguing will only make things worse so she nodded and the guard uncuffed her. He grabbed her left wrist and placed it in the empty cuff then steered her toward the infirmary.

Up in the infirmary Erica saw T-bag sitting on a table in the next room being examined by a nurse. Erica tried not to make eye contact with the man but she wanted to see how much damage she had done. She made a nervous glance over to see T-bag looking straight at her.

_Creeper_, Erica thought to herself.

Just then Dr. Tencredi came in with a small tray in her hand, on the tray was Erica's insulin shot and a puffer.

"Heard you attacked T-bag today," Sara said placing the tray lightly on the desk table.

"He asked for it," Erica replied as if that was the only answer to anything.

Sara shrugged, "Probably,"

She drew up some of the clear liquid and asked Erica to place out her arm. Erica did as Sara asked and watched as Sara swabbed it then gave her the shot. Erica watched as the insulin vanished into her body.

"Your brave," Sara said taking out the needle.

Erica took a deep breath then let it out "Watched it many times,"

Sara instantly knew what she was talking about and decided to give her the puffer. While Erica was busy a guard came in with another prisoner.

"Doctor?" the guard said.

"Oh now?" Sara replied

The guard nodded and placed the prisoner in the chair then left.

"I'll be back," Sara said and as she left Erica could swear that the doctor was blushing. Erica looked at the man in the chair and her heart leapt. He had blue eyes, a clean shaven head and tattoos running up and down his arms.

"Hello," the inmate said kindly.

"Hey," Erica replied straightening up.

She had never acted like this toward a man except for her ex-boyfriend. He had a confident look in his face along with a kind considerate look as well.

"Michael Scofield," the man said stretching his arm out with his hand extended.

"Erica Morning," the girl replied shaking it.

Erica looked at Michael and noticed him to be like Tweener in the kind considerate way. Then Sara came back in along with a guard.

"Let's go Erica," the guard replied.

Erica let herself slide off the examination table and she followed the guard with her hands cuffed in front of her. She gave Michael a small smile before she walked out into the hall.

* * *

A/N: _to all the people who have reviewed this is the second part to Helpful and the helpless (duh!). at hte end of the first part i know that i said that i'd be putting up the second one when i get five reviews for the first chapter but i decided to let my good side out. plus asking for 5 reviews makes me sound desperate which i am not :)_


	3. Abruzzi

* * *

A/N: _Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The next day at breakfast Erica decided to stay clear of T-bag who sat off to her left. He had a small cut where the rake's handle hit him along with some black and blue. Erica ducked low as she wandered off in another direction. The bulletproof vest underneath her white shirt felt smooth and ruffs at the same time. Since most of the inmates didn't take into consideration that Erica was a girl, the warden decided to change Erica up a bit which included a short layered hair cut, a bulletproof vest which weighed a ton on her skinny body and changing her name from Erica to Eric.

"It is for the best," Warden Pope said patting Erica on the back.

But to Erica it was torture. Having to go around the yard in a lame boy voice and getting soft looks from pedophiles wasn't exactly on her to-do-in-prison list.

"Eric," a familiar voice called through the crowds.

Erica turned to see David coming up to her with a smile, he looked brighter and less terrified then he was that day when he stood up to T-bag.

"Hey," Erica said smiling, she was glad to see David cause she needed the company.

"Heard what happened," her cellmate said as he stood in front of her.

"Ya," Erica replied, "It sucks,"

David gave a low chuckle and then both of them walked along the fence. David was telling her about what Pope told him about her new features.

"Did he really decide to change your name?" David asked.

"Only in here," Erica said waving her arm to the building.

They walked until they came up to a pair of bleachers then David's face turned pale.

"What's up?" Erica asked.

"Um…let's go the other way,"

David started walking and Erica looked at the people on the bleachers. She counted about 6 people on the bleachers but then she looked to the other side then saw another familiar face. Michael.

"What's so wrong about them?" Erica asked.

David sighed and turned, "Let's just go. Please?"

Erica shrugged and then moved along with David but found herself turning back to see Michael watching her. To her that would creep her out and she would tell him off but she surprised herself as she did nothing.

* * *

Inside during tea time Erica stayed in the cell with David who was busy writing in a journal. Erica watched as inmates passed by without a word and then she was him once again. He was on the catwalk on the second floor, he was busy talking to a tall muscular man who didn't look too pleased.

"Be back," Erica said sliding off the top bunk and onto the floor.

"Sure," David said.

Erica made her way through the crowds of inmates who gave her a suspicious look as if they were accusing her of listening in. Instead of stopping and picking a fight she decided it was best to continue on walking until someone bumped her.

"Watch it," she said, the words flew out of her mouth like bullets and the man turned.

Erica soon regretted even going out of her cell because the man who bumped into her was tall and bulky. He had beady eyes that stared angrily down at her and the inmates started cheering as the man got closer.

"What did you say?" the man said in a low yet strong voice.

Erica frowned, "Said watch it,"

The man came close to her so that she could smell his horribly stench.

"You need to learn to keep that mouth shut," the man said cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it,"

The man was about to attack when a sudden hand grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor. Erica half expected it to be the guards instead it was the man who was talking to Michael.

"Show's over," he said to the crowd and everyone groaned but eventually split up and moved along. Erica frowned at the man looked at her.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" Erica retaliated.

The man laughed, "You have quite the attitude,"

Erica shrugged as the man introduced himself, "Abruzzi,"

"Eric,"

Abruzzi nodded and the asked, "What are you doing trying to pick a fight with Mite for?"

"Mite?"

Abruzzi pointed to the one who gave her a cold _your dead_ stare and then walked off.

"Really wasn't aiming for trouble," Erica lied, she never was good at lying and Abruzzi spotted it.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Erica shrugged once more and then watched a man behind Abruzzi.

"John," the man said.

"Ah Michael," Abruzzi said, "Just talking to Eric here,"

"Hey," Michael said holding out his hand and Erica took it.

"Hi," Erica said trying to control her voice.

"We need to talk," Michael said looking at Abruzzi.

"Alright," he said then looked at Erica, "Nice meeting you and stay away from Mite,"

With that the two men walked away leaving Erica rooted to the spot.

* * *

Up in the infirmary Sara was getting Erica's insulin shot ready.

"Heard you had a little pick with Mite this afternoon," Sara said getting the syringe ready.

"Ya," Erica admitted.

"Arm,"

Sara then noticed the needle marks and froze for a second, memories flowed back to her like a fast river. She remembered her days in the hospital during lunches going in the back room, unraveling a fresh needle and a small bottle of morphine.

"Doc?" Erica asked.

"Wha…oh right um…insulin shot,"

Sara injected the needle and then handed Erica the puffer. Sara watched as the girl took in the medicine from the puffer and then another.

"You know you can get high off these," Erica said looking at it.

"Oh really?" Sara said in a daze.

A guard came in and took Erica away and leaving Sara with the past.

* * *

A/N: _Thanxs to all the reviews guys really appreciate it. Hoped you like this chapter :)_


	4. pain

That night Sara entered her apartment and let her purse drop to the ground with a shallow thump. She slowly and steadily walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she thought about her old days when she was lost; at least that is what her father told her. Her father took her addiction as an accident cause by stress but Sara disagreed yet didn't say anything. Since then her father ordered her to go to a counseling session that helped people like her. Sara got up from the couch and went into her room and opened a drawer in her cabinet to see a clean needle and a morphine bottle. Her heart pounded as her eyes saw the label and her breath was shaky. She had actually taken the bottle out of the hospital itself after four weeks since she started working. She fingered the label gently as if it were a fragile ornament and pondered about her two decisions. One part of her wanted to wing it and take the damn thing but the other part wanted to throw it down the garbage disposal and never think of it again. Sara sighed and closed the drawer and walked into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and try to think. She knew that it would be almost impossible for her to go to Fox River everyday to give Erica her insulin shot but it was her job, like everything else it was her job and if she quit now there would be an investigation into her sudden leave.

* * *

That very night Erica was laid flat out on the top bunk, she was wide awake as well thinking of the occurrences that happened earlier. She was almost in a fight with a fellow inmate, she met Abruzzi who didn't seem all that harmless yet, she shook hands with Michael and then saw Sara go all whacked. Erica remembered Sara's face going all tense as if she was containing some sort of pain that was unbearable. The girl looked at her watch and noticed the time was one in the morning. Erica sighed and then rolled over and managed to get some sleep.

* * *

During PI Erica was assigned to help carry the giant bags of grass seed. The warden saw it fit to dig up the old grass and replace it with all new grass that was greener. As Erica and David shared the burden of a heavy seed bag a man passed them quickly and he was carrying a bag on his shoulders. Erica noticed the man to be familiar in some sorts but she had never seen him in the yard or in the mess hall.

"Who's that?" Erica asked as the man picked up another.

"Lincoln," David replied as they threw the bag onto the ground.

"Your kidding, Lincoln Burrows?"

David nodded and Erica looked amazed. She had heard many things about the man; many of those things were that he had murdered the vice president's brother Terrance Steadman.

"Is it true that he had actually murdered Terrance?" Erica asked David instead he shrugged and replied, "Dunno,"

* * *

After PI Erica was led in a line along with the others back into the prison and tea time was called and everyone wandered as they always did. David took up his notebook again and started to jot something down that was too small for Erica to read but she didn't care she was too busy looking at the huge crowd that started to form just a few cells down from hers. A man pushed his way threw and entered his cell then broke into a sob, Erica looked over the shoulder of an inmate then saw to her horror a dead cat. The cat was laid out on the bed, its eyelids were closed and it didn't move a muscle as its owner wept silently beside it.

"That's harsh," an inmate said quietly to his friend who nodded in agreement. Erica ignored them and walked away giving the poor man some room and soon the crowd started to break. Erica entered her cell once more and noticed David looking up at her.

"What's going on?" he asked,

"A cat was found dead on some inmates bed," Erica replied.

David got up abruptly, "Charles cat is dead?!"

His sentence stunned Erica and then she nodded.

"Oh man,"

Erica came closer to him, "What happened?"

David leaned against the wall and sighed, "Before you or I even got here apparently there was a large riot that started. A guard was found dead in front of Charles's cell and they must of though that he had done it,"

Erica remembered the old man's face and knew that he couldn't have done it.

"But its impossible," Erica said in protest.

"Nothing is impossible in here," David replied.

Erica took another glance outside her cell and saw that there was no one at the old man's cell but his cries were still hearable and then she noticed that David was right. Nothing was impossible in prison.

* * *

A/N: _So there it is Erica didn 't get there in time for the riot so there will be no chapters that contains the riot scene. That is really the only change i have decided to make with my story and i hope it goes well. Sorry to anyone who had hopes of a riot, but fear not i have somehting bigger in mind :)_


	5. getting fresh

Word got out about Charles's dead cat and messed up rumors followed right behind. Inmates started blaming the guards who started blaming certain inmates and Erica knew another riot would start up soon if this kept up. Through the warm sticky month of August Erica began to get bored of the place she remembered the excitement she had outside the prison walls for example torching her ex boyfriend's house. She remembered the day clearly and then sighed as the guards started calling for PI. Erica got off her bunk with ease and David followed in pursuit as all of PI lined up in single fill to be counted then led out onto the field.

* * *

Today was different in weather; it was cold with a slight breeze, which was a major change and a major joy to everyone. Erica noticed that everyone immediately calmed down from been in the stuffy prison for almost the whole day but the bad news was that Erica had to work. The breeze cut through her navy jacket like a knife cutting through paper it soon got unbearable and Erica shivered along with a couple other inmates.

"Ya cold?" a familiar voice called over the wind.

Erica's grip tightened on the shovel she was holding as she turned to face T-bag. A smirk danced across his face as he walked up to Erica who gave him an evil eye.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?" he asked slyly.

"Only you," Erica retorted.

The comment didn't seem to offend T-bag in anyway; it only made him smile more, which gave Erica the creeps.

T-bag looked at Erica before saying, "It's a little cold in here don't you think?"

"Suck it up," Erica said turning then a sudden hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around only to face T-bag again.

"Don't you turn your back on me girlie," he warned.

"Get your hand off me," Erica said slapping T-bag's hand away.

T-bag opened her mouth to say something when a gun cocked and everyone turned to see three guards standing right in front of them.

"Is there a problem?" asked the one on the left.

"No officer," T-bag replied.

"Then get back to work,"

The inmates slowly started to separate since they realized that the fun was over. T-bag walked past Erica and lightly brushed his shoulder against hers. Her nerves snapped and automatically her fist swung up and hit him directly in the chin. A small snap cracked in Erica's hand but that didn't stop her from giving him a full swing. T-bag fell to the concrete fast and laid there in shock for a few seconds before getting up. Guards shouted to one another and Erica was once again taken away from the scene.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Warden Pope asked.

Erica was once again seated back in the warden's office.

"He tried to get fresh with me," Erica said plainly as if that cleared everything up.

"If he tried to make a move you tell one of the guards and they will contact me so we can figure this out,"

Erica rolled her eyes in annoyance, she was tired of always been treated like a 2 year old in Fox River. It was constant for a full month that the warden wanted Erica under extra protection. Erica paid very little attention to Warden Pope as she watched a guard lead Michael into the secretary's office and seated him. The door opened and there stood one of the guards.

"Sir?"

"Alright send him in,"

Within seconds Michael was seated next to Erica who tried hard not to look at him.

"Erica," Warden Pope started, "I'd like you to meet Michael Scofield,"

Erica looked at Michael who gave her a little smile.

"We've meet before," Michael said to Pope.

"Good," Warden said, "You could learn from this young man Erica,"

"Learn what exactly?" Erica asked.

"Good behavior,"

Erica managed to keep in a laugh; good behavior was not in her vocabulary and will never be.

"That will be all," Warden said buzzing a guard.

Erica stood and let the guard lead her out.

"See ya," Michael called too her.

Erica waved back and then the door shut behind her.

* * *

Up in the infirmary Sara was getting Erica's insulin shot ready when Erica came in and sat in the chair.

"So you got into a fight with T-bag this time," Sara said.

"He started it," Erica said.

"How?"

"He tried to get fresh with me,"

Sara nodded and then gave Erica the shot. Sara then examined Erica's hand that she hit T-bag with.

"Nothing broken," Sara said, "Your knuckles might have cracked under pressure but nothing broken or seriously deadly,"

"Cool,"

"So you are free to go then,"

"Thanks,"

As Erica was lead back to Gen Pop she then noticed that Sara made her 'tensed up' face again. She wondered what the face was about and why Sara was always so tense at times whenever she saw her especially when getting her insulin shot.

* * *

A/N:_ Thanxs for reading guys i'm really glad. The next chapter is going to be on Erica's past and the incident that got her into Fox River._


	6. a burning past

_It was mid-June and everyone was excited for summer to get underway especially Erica Morning who sat in the back of her Chemistry class. Erica didn't really know why she would need chemistry in real life at all except to torch things on fire, but she used gasoline for that. The teacher was talking about the chemical analysis when a small _pst!_ Came from Erica's left. Erica turned to see Justin Diree her boyfriend. Justin and Erica have been going out constantly for a good three months now: which includes text messaging and note passing in class. Erica knew that going out with a boy was madness, her mother even told her so but Justin had something in him that Erica could grab at which made her want him even more. She believed that Justin had the same feelings for her and that he loved her in the same insanely way as well. To tie everything up: Justin Diree was perfect. Of course the teachers hated when other students were on their phones or passing notes but in Erica's school basically you could get away with anything and the teachers would not give a damn. _

"_Erica," Justin said leaning in slightly._

_Erica bent slightly as well and said, "What?"_

"_You wanna ditch this shit girl?"_

"_Hell ya,"_

_Justin smiled mischievously and then took out a bottle of red paint, dabbed some on his finger then stuffed it up his left nostril. He did that a couple of times while watching Erica who silently laughed to herself as she watched him take his water bottle and dribble some down his nose. Erica turned as Justin sneeze loudly and his little trick blasted all over the student in front of him. _

"_What the hell yo?" the student bellowed standing up quickly as he craned his head to see the fake blood all over his sweatshirt. _

"_Sorry man," Justin said with fake sympathy, "Must have a nose bleed,"_

"_Get out of here Justin," the chemistry teacher sighed._

"_I better go with him," Erica said suddenly standing up and she walked Justin out of the classroom. One other thing about Woodman High is that the teachers are stupid._

_

* * *

__Outside in the smoking area Erica and Justin were fooling around like usual and laughing loudly._

"_Did you see the look on the teacher's face?" Justin asked laughing._

_Erica nodded while laughing too. Erica looked at Justin who lit a cigarette and then placed his lighter back in his pocket._

"_Why the hell do you smoke that crap?" Erica asked disgusted._

_Justin shrugged, "Why do you burn stuff?" _

_Erica replied with a shrug as well and then Justin said, "Let's ditch this place,"_

_

* * *

__Back at Justin's house Erica stood in the backyard while Justin got some drinks. Erica looked around at the not-so-well-kept yard, which was full of leaves, weeds and broken branches from storms that snapped them off from the trees. Justin came back with two beers, two syringes and a small bag and they both sat on the hard ground. Erica shot herself first then Justin followed and then relaxed for a while before repeating the process for about three more times. Erica watched as Justin drank some of his and then realized something was wrong._

"_What's wrong?" Erica asked._

"_What?" Justin said dumbly._

_Erica rolled her eyes she hated when people played dumb with her it made her feel like a first class fool._

"_Somethings wrong," _

_Justin shook his head, "Don't know what you are talking about girl,"_

"_Just tell me Justin," _

"_Uh," Justin replied, "Cause there is nothing wrong,"_

_Erica looked accusingly at Justin who nervously looked back._

"_What are you hiding Justin?" Erica said hurt._

_Justin hung his head in defeat and Erica silently smiled to herself._

Knew drama would come in handy, she though_._

"_Well," Justin stammered, "'Kay you know Sierra Rivermans? Well she kinda asked me too uh-"_

"_What?" Erica said deadly._

" _She wanted me to be her boyfriend because she thought you were a two face pyromaniac bitch,"_

_Colour drained form Erica's face._

"_I know that's what I thought but she does have a point,"_

_Shock disappeared from Erica faster then it came, "What?!"_

_Justin scratched the back of his neck, "You are kinda-"_

"_What?" Erica asked dangerously, "What am I?"_

"_A pyromaniac bitch,"_

_Ever nerve in Erica's body snapped like twigs._

"_I mean did you really think that this relationship would go on any further? We are very different from each other you know, I am interested in hanging with my friends and you are interested in burning shit," _

_Erica got up instantly and then started walking back to the front of the house with Justin in pursuit._

"_Erica,"_

_Erica whipped around fast and then pointed a finger at Justin, "For your information a pyromaniac is someone who has the impulse-control to set fires in order to relieve tension. Also I think that you and Sierra will make a perfect couple because you two are pricks who don't know up, down, left, center, or right,"_

_Justin gave a small laugh, "Ya don't worry girlie I'll keep that in mind,"_

_Erica started walking away from Justin's house, remembering the number and wondering if black would clash with the green window shutters._

_

* * *

__Early that night the neighbors were woken by a sudden shot of flame next door. Justin was home alone that night for his parents were away on a business trip and decided to leave him alone. He was in the bathroom when the flames started to lick the curtains and the clean carpet as Justin came out to see the sudden fire he panicked and ran out of the house and looked at the disaster._

"_What the fuck?!" Justin shouted in shock._

_A sudden burst of laughter came from in front of him and Justin's eyes turned to see a girl standing there with a box of matches and a can of gasoline._

"_Erica?!"_

_The girl nodded and came closer._

"_What the hell did you do?"_

"_Oh," Erica said simply, "Just had to relieve some tension, you know-"_

"_You're burning my house,"_

_Erica' laughed, "Do you like?"_

_The flames jumped higher and the smoke billowed into a cloud over above the house. The shutters fell free fall from the windows up top and the glass shattered as the heat built up inside and around the house._

"_You're a pyromaniac bitch!" Justin shouted at Erica who poured more gasoline on the flames._

"_That's right," Erica shouted over the roar of the fire, "I'm a pyromaniac bitch and don't you forget it,"_

_The police cars came up and screeched to a halt in front of the smoking house, police knelt behind their car door to protect them from the heat._

"_Erica," a policeman said, "Surrender now and nothing more will have to happen,"_

_Erica's finger showed him her interest._

_The policeman ordered others to surround her and then they leaped up and forced her to the ground. The only thing was that Erica didn't even put up a fight._

_

* * *

__At the police station Erica was forced to get a picture, fingerprints and give out a lot of information to the police who recorded every little word she said._

"_Trial is tomorrow," the guard said shoving Erica into a holding cell where two other girls sat around doing nothing._

"_What the hell is that smell?" one said sniffing the air._

_Erica smiled, "Like it? It's gasoline,"_

_

* * *

__At her trial her Judge was hard-core, he barely listened to a word she said and took a sudden interest in shuffling his papers. The trial was only fifteen minutes until the jury declared her guilty._

"_Erica Morning," the judge said coldly, "You are here sentenced to ten years in Fox River on the counts of drug use and pyromania,"_

_Erica only gave a nod before been taken away, she was placed in hand cuffs and led onto a bus full of males and then it suddenly hit her that the judge had sent her to a male prison. _


	7. fires and fights

A/N: _So everyone who wants to kill me can. I know that it is late and that this chapter is short but it is good. After much debate I thought to myself' let's continue with this and see where it goes' so here I am. If any of you are wondering why I haven't updated for many months it is because I am in grade 11 and I am drowned in school work with ISU's, projects, test, quizzes and homework. _

_

* * *

_Erica was herded into the cafeteria with all the other inmates the next morning. It was about 7 am and Erica gave a small yawn as she stood patiently in line.

"Tired?" David asked smiling.

Erica smiled back, "Yeah,"

"You kinda get use to it,"

Erica received her tray of food and walked in aimless circles trying to find a place to stay. All the tables were filled and Erica saw T-bag in the corner of her eye. He seemed to glare right at her so she turned away and luckily saw an empty table near the back. At the table she sat down and rubbed her face trying to wake herself up.

"May I join you?" a kind voice asked.

Erica looked up to see Michael Scofield look down at her.

"Sure," she replied offering a seat.

He sat down then set his tray on the table.

"You doing alright?" he asked.

Erica nodded, "Why you asking?"

Michael turned and Erica followed his eyes over to T-bag.

"He's not bothering me,"

"That's good,"

Erica nodded as she lifted her plastic spoon and started scooping the prison food mush into her mouth. She didn't like the taste nor did she like to eat it but she had no choice.

"How do you start a fire?"

Erica almost choked and Michael straightened and was about to get up when Erica motioned for him to stay seated.

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely, "I'm fine,"

"I'm sorry," Michael said.

Erica managed a smile, "It's alright,"

"So how do you start a fire without matches?"

Erica looked at him, "Why do you wanna know?"

"My nephew is doing a science project but the project involves making a homemade fire with out matches or sticks,"

Erica pondered and then a million ways popped into his head.

"What does he have to work with?"

"A stove,"

Erica nodded and then said, "He can turn the stove on high, and use something paper-like to start the fire. A pencil, posted notes things like those, pretty easy stuff,"

Michael smiled, "Thank you,"

Erica nodded and then turned back to her food trying not to blush.

In the yard Erica leaned up against the chainlink fence and tried to become invisible from T-bag and his crew but it failed miserably and Erica didn't even make an attempt to hide.

"Well well well," T-bag said slyly, "Are we lost?"

Erica gave his a dark stare.

"Now I think I remembered telling you not to give me any of those dark looks, ruins yours,"

Erica wanted to beat him up so bad, but she knew that if she punched him again it was two weeks in the shu.

"Why don't we walk?" T-bag said.

"How about no?" Erica said walking in the other direction.

T-bag grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Let me go," Erica said firmly.

T-bag smiled and then released her from his grip and walked away. Erica turned to see Abruzzi watching from a pair of bleachers. She didn't want to go see him, or anyone for that matter, she wanted to go back into the prison and into her cell where no one could bother her. Then a siren echoed in the large field and Erica saw a dark cloud billow over a building. Inmates rushed over to the fence closest to the building and watched as large red firetrucks rushed into the prison. Whispers reached Erica's ears, some were excited others were worried but they all had two words attached: guards's room.

After yard the inmates were herded back into the prison in a single file line, Erica was in the middle and then she felt a sharp poke in the back and she turned to see Abruzzi behind her.

"Get behind me," he said.

"What?" Erica whispered back.

"Behind me,"

He grabbed her wrist gently and walked in front of her then released her once he was a couple steps ahead.

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

Once she asked that one man in the line turned and punched the other in the face. Within seconds of the punch a large fight started to erupt and Abruzzi gave Erica a push before going in to tear the inmates apart. Guards came out waving their batons like madmen and jumped into the large fighting crowd and tried to grab inmates and drag them away. Erica moved back into the corner as more guards came out.

"Everyone down!" a guard shouted.

A smoke can was thrown into the crowd which broke up the fights within seconds, injured inmates sprawled onto the floor and Erica dropped along with the rest of the inmates who back away. Erica watched as guards came out and grabbed inmates by handfuls and took them away.

"Everyone back to their cells," a guard shouted.

Erica and the other inmates were led to Cell Block A and walked into their cells obediently.

* * *

A/N:_ Like I said I am very(x100) sorry for not updating much sooner, for those who have reviewed and have read than you very much for staying with me. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to leave a review :) Spitfire47_


	8. a new cellie

A/N: _I am truly sorry about not updating, I had actualy abandoned this story for a while to concentrate on school and other activities and it ended up to be about a year or so! To those who have been waiting for an update my kudos to you! I will try and keep up with this story from now on. spitfire47_

* * *

That very afternoon, PI crews were called and both Tweener and Erica stumbled out of their cell. Erica looked over at Tweener who frowned and groaned in annoyance but Erica decided to leave it alone although she was till curious on why Tweener didn't like PI.

"Let's go!" Bellick shouted at the PI crews and they all slowly trotted towards the yard.

Outside Danica was given the boring job of raking up dead grass and then she watched as Abruzzi's crew went inside the now damaged guards room. Tweener was placed with moving cement blocks to replace the old ones on the path and she saw T-bag eyeing her from the other end of the fence. Erica turned away but then heard T-bag coming towards her, his own rake scraping against the stone.

"Why isn't this a coincidence?" he said.

Erica rolled her eyes and then turned to him resisting the urge in her mind that told her to sock it to him.

"I'd figure that Abruzzi would want to keep you all to himself, guess he knows how to share after all."

Some men behind T-bag grinned like maniacs but Erica ignored them. She tried to walk away but she then felt T-bag's tight steel grip go around her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The sound of a gun cocking got everyone's attention and they all turned to see a guard watching them closely.

"Back up T-bag," the guard growled.

T-bag immediately let go of Erica and he held his hands up surrender, "Sure boss, no prob."

The guard eyed him closely and then turned around. T-bag moved back into the shadows but Erica could still feel his dark eyes on her back.

* * *

Erica worked yard duty for a few days along side T-bag and Tweener. Tweener and Erica stuck together while T-bag was trying to find a weakness in the pair but ended up being threatened by the guard. Erica started to feel a little more comfortable each day with Tweener by her side, he still respected the fact that Erica was the only female in the prison as far as an inmate goes. Tweener still kept his distance but Erica noticed that sometimes he would get a little closer. That all ended when news that Erica was getting a new cellie arrived.

"A what?" Erica cried forgetting to lower her voice to make it more male.

"New cellmate," the guard, Horrace said, "He's coming in three days."

Erica rolled her eyes and said, "What about Tweener?"

"Going with oldie."

Erica looked to see Charles walking with Michael.

"Three days Erica."

That night Erica broke the news to Tweener who was just as shocked as she was.

"A new cellie?" he asked.

"Three days," Erica replied.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, Horrace wouldn't tell me."

Tweener looked down at the floor and Erica saw his expression.

"You alright?"

"Wha- yeah," Tweener said, "I'm fine."

Erica slid from the top bunk and then said, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Tweener frowned but then sighed and said, "If you say so."

Tweener went back to writing while Erica's mind was being bombarded with questions.

* * *

Three days went by quick and Erica watched with sadness as Tweener was under the watchful eye of a guard as he gathered up his bedding, clothes, and other personal items. Erica was waiting outside and looked to see other inmates watching her closely, if the inmates didn't see through her disguise then they were as dumb as she thought.

"That it?" she heard the guard ask.

Erica saw Tweener look at her from the corner of her eye and then he said, "Yeah."

Erica didn't know why she was acting like this Tweener wasn't moving prisons just cells for Christ sakes! She watched as Tweener was lead down the stairs and to Charles cell, then the echo of an iron cell door slammed almost made Erica jump. She was led into her own cell and informed that her new cellie would be here in about twenty minutes. Erica nodded a thanks and then her own cell door closed.

Erica turned and then found herself face to face with her own image in the mirror. She noticed how unruly her boy-cut was getting and dark circles were starting to form under her eyes due to the times when she couldn't go to sleep. Her figure was starting to just hit its peak and that meant her curves and other things. Erica shook her head she didn't want to think about that, she was suppose to be a boy in prison. Sara already talked to her about all that stuff and things that she was suppose to worry about. Erica took in a breath and allowed it to go out. She sat on the now empty bare mattress and then looked at the slightly grimy wall. Why was she so worried about Tweener changing cells? He was still in Fox River, he wasn't leaving she could always see him during tea time. Erica knew that Tweener wasn't a bad guy nor it was just that he was trying so hard in prison. Erica sighed and then waited.

Twenty minutes passed like an hour and Erica was reading when her cell door opened. She sat upright and saw thin shadows play against the railing, and finally inside her cell.

"Erica," Bellick's unmistakable voice said.

Erica jumped down from the top bunk and stood in front of him, "Yeah?"

"Your new cellie is here."

Bellick went out and Erica could hear shuffling feet coming into her cell. Erica then found herself face to face with her new cellmate. He had bony features, a mess of light brown hair, light eyes and the noticeable bruising and marks around his neck as if he had been strangled. His nervous eyes glanced around the cell and almost a relieved look on his face caught Erica's attention.

"Eric," Bellick said using Erica's boy name, "This is Seth Hoffner, your new cellmate."


	9. the hole

It turned out that Seth was a great too, Erica had learned that Seth was T-bag's past cellmate only to try and hang himself. For his reason of surviving his attempted suicide, some of the knots that he had tied loosened and instead cushioned his neck from breaking at the spine. Erica knew immediately that Seth was a timid guy and that he flinched every time Erica talked as if she had struck him instead. Erica couldn't really blame the boy, being T-bag's cellmate had to be tough. Seth was sort of like David in a way except probably thinner, he didn't rap (or try to) and he kept mostly to himself unlike Tweener who would sometimes chirp non-stop. During tea time Seth would push himself into the back of the cell as if he were trying to blend into the grimy greyness of the cell. Erica pitied Seth, she saw how T-bag had easily broken him into nothing but a flinching obedient lacky.

"Seth?" Erica asked one afternoon.

Seth flinched and then saw that it was only Erica. It was PI and Erica had to go. Seth heard Bellick's booming voice and he nodded.

"Maybe you should join PI," Erica offered, "I can see if Abruzzi would let you in."

Seth shook his head and said, "T-bag's in it."

Erica felt like slapping herself, of course _T-bag _would be in it Erica cursed herself for being so stupid.

"It's alright," Seth said seeing Erica's distressed expression, "I'll be fine."

"Yeah oka-."

Erica was cut off as a guard poked his head into the cell and called for her.

"PI girlie!" the guard said.

Erica clenched her fists she hated being called girlie but she sighed and followed the guard out.

* * *

In the yard Erica was given the job of sweeping the dirt off the newly laid down sidewalk. She hated doing small jobs but she knew that it was better than staying inside a stuffy cell, she hoped that Seth was okay.

"Erica!"

Erica turned to see the guard Louis calling and motioning her over. Allowing the broom to drag behind her, she walked up to the guard.

"Yeah?" Erica asked.

"I want you to work on the guard's room with Abruzzi's crew."

Erica thought it would be better than sweeping, raking and being outside with T-bag who was giving her soft looks then chuckled when she glared furiously at him.

"When do I start?" Erica asked.

"Now," Louis said, "Markus take over Eric's place, Eric follow."

Erica handed her broom off to a tall large man before following Louis who lead her to the side. They passed through a short entrance way and then he pulled open one door and went through.

"Rule," Louis said, "Don't take anything, we measure every tool being used to reconstruct this after PI, if one tool is out of measurement or out of shape, a full month in the shu. Got it?"

Erica nodded, she knew she wouldn't survive a full month in the shu. Louis nodded and then said in a small voice, "Warden will probably want to speak to you every week on Saturday after PI 'kay?"

Erica sighed, she didn't like the Warden checking up on her but she knew that if anything happens to her in prison the public would screw the warden's ass into the ground straight into Hell.

"Yeah understand."

Louis nodded and then pulled open the second door.

"Guys will be here in a sec they're just getting a few things."

"Sure."

Inside the guards room, the charred walls were half torn down, everything was ripped up and then scraped smooth. Carpet covered the whole floor which was probably no better than the walls. There was a large table holding white paint containers, paint sticks, and paint brushes along with a hammer. Five heavy sledgehammers laid up against the wall and measuring tools were set on a smaller table that was pushed to the back. It looked like a normal typical burned down place except for the tools and pain. It sort of reminded Erica of what Justin's house looked like after the firefighters managed to put out the wild flames. Erica stepped forward and then felt her foot slip and dip into the something. Upon instinct Erica jumped back in surprise and then cautiously tested her foot on the spot where she had slipped Erica saw some of the carpet cave in where her foot was going down and then she slowly pulled it back. Weird she thought. Erica then went to the edge of the room and then lifted the carpet then started to roll it into a loose large roll. She pushed back the table and continued to roll until she came to where her foot had sunk. Erica gave one last throw of the carpet and gasped at what she saw.

A hole. A roughly dug hole about mid-waist deep that was covered by one of those stupid Guard of the Month things. Erica kicked it aside and then jumped into the hole, it camp up a little past her waist but it didn't matter. She didn't need someone to tell her what all of this was about, why Michael needed to know how to make a fire with matches, why Tweener hated the guys with the passion and Michael never got too close. The hole was the prize here, get into the group and it is a one way ticket out of prison. Literally. Erica jumped out and turned only to face Abruzzi who glared down at her as if she were a bug he wanted to squish.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Erica was trying to talk but her voice wouldn't work it clogged her throat making it hard for her to breath.

"Abruzzi what the hell is ta-."

Behind Abruzzi came Lincoln, Michael's older brother and he stopped dead when he noticed Erica standing in front of Abruzzi pale ghost white and behind her was the hole wide open.

"What the hell?" Lincoln asked.

Without thinking Erica quickly side stepped and dashed for the door. Both Lincoln and Abruzzi made wild grabs for her but she slipped and dodged their flailing hands just as she was about to leave she slammed right into someone. They both crashed to the ground and Erica was about to get up when a wave of pain entered her knee. Hands grabbed her arms and then pulled her into the guard's room. Erica struggled against them but the men were much stronger than she was.

"Michael are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

Erica looked down to see that it was Michael she had collided with and she had to control herself from blushing. He managed to get up with the help from Sucre and he rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine. What is she doing here?"

All eyes were on Erica who had stopped struggling against Abruzzi and Lincoln. The door opened and Charles, Tweenr, C-note and T-bag all entered. Tweener was the first to notice Erica.

"Whoa," he said shocked, "Erica?"

"Tweener?" Erica asked incrediously.

"What are you doing here?"

This time seven different pairs of eyes were on her all wanting to know the same question: What was she doing here?

"I'm in the group," Erica said, "Louis had already signed for it."

A collective groan called in the room and Michael placed his head on the wall. Lincoln went over and went into a deep talk with his brother.

"This is too much." Michael shook his head. "What do you want to do?"

Michael sighed, "I don't know, seven plus Erica would be eight."

"What do you want to do?"

Michael didn't need this, too many people will foil the plan and conclude in consequences plus an ass kicking from each person he promised to take with him. He turned to Erica who tried to get out of Abruzzi's grip but he held on only tighter.

"You're in," Michael blurted.

Everyone stared at Michael then to Erica, then back again.

"What?" C-note asked.

"She's in, Abruzzi let her go."

Abruzzi dropped his arms and then walked over and leaned against the wall.

"That will be too much Snowflake."

"Plus guards will be all over _her _twenty-four/seven," Sucre said.

Erica wondered how Sucre knew she was a female but then again her disguise was a little shameful.

"I don't want to be in," Erica said.

Michael went up to her. "You're in."

Erica scowled, "Does it matter?"

"Yes," Michael said and then glared at T-bag who shook his head then muttered, "Uh uh, don't give me that look Pretty."

Michael continued to glare and then Erica said, "I'm fine."

Michael sighed and then said, "Try and hammer though a little more. Erica come over here."

Erica looked to see the guys taking up the tools and then chipping large chunks of concrete. Michael lead her outside and once making sure that no one was coming he turned and said, "You have too."

"Why?" Erica asked it started out with just pushing Michael's mental buttons but now she saw that it was worrying him that she didn't accept.

"Because you don't belong here."

"What about you? I don't think that this prison takes volunteers Michael."

Michael sighed, "Yes you're right, I'm in here because I need to set my brother free."

" And I'm in here because I burnt my boyfriend's house to the ground. Also I don't think your cousin-."

"Nephew."

"Whatever, I don't think he even had a science project on fire did he?"

Michael sighed, "No, he didn't and I'm sorry for lying about that, but you have to come Erica."

"Why?"

Michael opened his mouth but then closed it Erica was beginning to wonder if there was something Michael hadn't told her.

"Also why the hell is someone like T-bag going with you?"

"He found out during the riot," Michael explained, "He was going to blow the whole thing if he wasn't allowed to join."

"What about Tweener?"

Michael stopped and then said, "Bellick added him."

Erica looked away and then was ready to say something when a guard yelled for PI crews to drop their work and head on in. Michael and Erica went into the guards room and helped clear everything up and put the chucks on stone into the walls. Once finished everyone pretended to be working on what they were suppose to be working on. A guard came to get them, "Come on."

Everyone followed out and then Michael slowed down until he was walking beside Erica.

"I'm not asking."


	10. minimum

Through the rest of the day Erica had been given dark cold glares from the seven inmates except Charles and Tweener who actually tried to encourage her into going. Charles suggested that she tell someone but Erica replied that, that would be a shanking ready to happen. Seth knew about the escape plan from T-bag who would always complain about every little detail, of course Seth didn't and probably couldn't do anything about it back then being T-bag's cellie.

"Why don't you take my place?" Erica asked.

It was during tea time the next day and both inmates stayed in their cell as usually, both didn't like going out in the open. One the soft looks from inmates started to piss Erica off as well as creep her out and second, Seth didn't want to face T-bag and his crew.

"I can't," Seth said, "I don't deserve it."

Erica rolled her eyes, "It's not about whether you deserve it or not, it's about whether you do it or not."

Seth shook his head and said, "No, I'd probably blow the whole thing. Plus I don't want to be on PI."

Erica looked at the ground and then Seth immediately picked up that something was wrong.

"What?" he asked, "Did you do?"

Erica took in a deep breath and then said, "I'm so sorry Seth."

Seth's face went pale and then Erica timidly let loose.

"Abruzzi said that PI needed one more yard member since the other was stabbed multiple times and didn't look like he was coming back. And...your name...kinda...um...slipped."

"WHAT?"

"Please Seth be reasonable, you won't work in the guard's room where we are you will be doing yard work with the rest of the inmates with plenty of guards around."

Seth wasn't listening though, he had buried his face into the pillow and Erica sighed. She easily turned him over and then said, "Look, your starting to look like an fricken albino in here."

Seth frowned and then said, "I doubt that you guys will be working in the guards room twenty-four/seven."

Erica shrugged, "I can ask the warden if you can have a look out."

Seth shook his head, "I"m fine."

Tea time passed by and the cells were locked once again with the prisoners inside. Erica was reading when Bellick called for PI. Seth tried to make himself blend in with the shadows but Erica guided him off the bed and onto the catwalk.

"Let's move up there!" a guard shouted to Seth and Erica.

Both slowly walked along the catwalk and then down the stairs until they came to the ground level. Cat-calls echoed through the whole Cell Block as some of T-bag's crew caught a glimpse at Seth. Erica scowled at them and then motioned Seth in line.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

Seth felt his blood run cold as the familiar dark southern drawl rang in his ears like church bells.

"Back off T-bag," Michael said.

Erica glared at T-bag as if daring him to come closer...he did.

"Now why didn't anyone tell me you were back?"

"I said back off!" Michael said blocking the path towards Seth and Erica.

"Guilt coming back to you?" T-bag asked nastily.

A sudden cock of a gun echoed through the Block and everyone in their cell backed up as two guards came in holding automatic weapons.

"Back in line," Bellick demanded harshly.

The inmates formed an immediate perfect line.

"Told you this was a bad idea," Seth said to Erica.

Outside, Erica and the rest of the guard room crew were pushed into the still burnt room and then started to get to work immediately. They rolled back the carpet, took off the plaque and then Erica jumped in and started to dig. She passed up bucket loads to Lincoln and Abruzzi while the others did small bits of what everyone was actually suppose to do. A knock rapped three times on the door and Lincoln immediately helped Erica out. Everyone scrambled to put everything back and then Erica took up some plaster and started to work. The door opened and Bellick came in examining the place.

"You haven't done shit," Bellick spat.

"Of course we have," Michael said, "We have been working but there have been some incorrect measurements so we had to do some things all over again."

Bellick scowled but he didn't continue.

"Start working faster." With that he left and Charles right behind him.

Everyone didn't move for a bit and then Michael nodded for everyone to go back to digging in the hole.

"I suggest that we keep it to a minimum," T-bag said.

Lincoln growled, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know...minimum, minimum amount of people."

Everyone stopped and glared at T-bag then Abruzzi said, "You want to say something?"

"Keep young ones and oldie out of it."

"Right here," Erica replied.

T-bag stared right at her and said, "I know why Seth is on PI, you brought him on."

Erica was surprised that T-bag knew that, she tried to deny it but T-bag shook his head.

"You brought him it isn't that hard to figure out."

Everyone now looked at Erica Michael gave her a stern look.

"Not to...you know what...just to get out in the fresh air," Erica said.

"Oh so now you are his mother too?" T-bag asked.

"Shut up!" Erica cried, "He tried to commit suicide because of your so called love you sick pervert!"

T-bag only laughed and then shot back, "You want to know who really helped him commit suicide ask Pretty!"

Erica looked to Michael was trying to say something but a guard opened the door and said, "Come on, yard work."

Everyone slowly gathered their tools and placed them in the wheelbarrow and then marched out of the guard's room. As they walked Erica started to wonder why she had started to care for Seth so much, was it merely that he was suicidal? Was it because Seth reminded Erica so much of David? Or was it because Seth reminded her of her brother?


	11. Trent

It was visitation and Erica was called from her cell to the line. She didn't know who was coming, her parents? Her cheap ass lawyer? Or her brother? Erica sighed, she didn't have any friends and she didn't have anyone who would really help her though everything. Erica turned to see Abruzzi being called out and Michael, she wondered who was visiting them but the line started to move forward and Erica walked. She was taken to a different part of the prison that was on the first floor and then led towards a room called: Visits. Erica was ld through the metal door, quickly patted down, and then the fence door opened for her allowing to go. She scanned the room for who was here for her, she saw no one until a guard called her over and she went.

"You have a private meeting Morning," the guard said.

Private meeting? Erica thought who would want a private meeting with her? Erica peered into the rom and saw a single table and two chairs. It was practically bare except for the clock on the wall. The guard motioned her in and she took a seat.

"He will be here in a minute," the guard said starting to close the door.

"Who is it?" Erica asked.

"Your brother."

I knew it Erica thought. As the door closed and locked she looked around beige walls, the clock and a small night table pushed into the side with the bed pushed up and leaning against the wall. As the clock ticked along Erica felt herself becoming more and more tired. She sighed and then rested her head against the table.

The last time she saw her brother, Trent, was when her parents had split, her father took him against court orders and forced him to move to Manitoba with him. Erica remembered how her mother cursed and screamed at her father through the phone as well as the courts who said that they couldn't do anything since his father now was on Canada territory so the legal system changes. The Canadian police had found out the illegal move that her father did and tracked him down in his home but found that it was stripped bare and no one found him since.

Three years after the hectic legal shit, Trent was found unconscious in a cabin in the middle of the woods by hunters. He was beaten up terribly and his throat was slashed but the police said that he was still much alive. When he was in the hospital her mother was informed that the blade that cut Trent's throat was dull, which would explain the shallow depth but in conclusion to the but left him with a slight stutter, which the doctors think was because of the traumatic and physical damage to the throat especially to the larynx.

After that Erica heard that Trent had signed himself out of the hospital and was heading up to New York.

The door opened and Erica was brought out of her thoughts and looked to see the guard leading in her brother. He was better than she last saw him, he had gained some muscle, his hair was still unruly but she liked it that way it suited him. His green eyes darted around the room and then they fell on his sister.

"Hi," she said.

"H...hello," he said timidly.

"Twenty minutes," the guard growled before slamming and locking the door behind the two. Erica got up and then with one step found herself embracing him. Trent was shocked at first but then sighed and hugged her back. They both hadn't seen each other for five years and both felt like crying for hours.

"I missed you," Erica said in a strangled voice.

"I mi-missed you t-to Er-Erica," Trent managed.

Erica let him go and stood back then offered him to sit down he did.

"I hea..heard wh-what hap-happen-ed."

Erica nodded, "It is true."

Trent gave a timid nod and then said, "Wh-why did y-you do it?"

Erica sighed and said, "I'm a pyromaniac Trent, you know what that is right? I've also messed up a couple of times."

Trent looked at her like he didn't want to believe her but he saw that every word was true.

"I am so sorry Trent," Erica said, "How is mom?"

"Sh-she's alr-alright I suh-suppo-suppose."

"Suppose?"

Trent opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Where is she? Is she still at home?"

"Um... Sh-she is in the hos-hospital."

"WHAT?"

"Fe-fell dow-down the sta-stairs last we-week."

"Why didn't she call me?"

Trent shrugged, "S-she told muh-me sh-she di-did."

Erica sighed and closed her eyes, this isn't happening to her. Her mother in the hospital, her brother living on his own again and the escape is only in a week or so. Things were going to fast for Erica to keep up. She looked around and then saw that the guard was calling the five minute warning.

"Okay listen," Erica said, "I don't have much time but I am going to get out of here."

"In t-ten yea-years!"

"No, in about a week or so depending on how fast things go."

Trent immediately caught on and his eyes grew wide.

"You must keep it a secret don't tell mum."

"Why a-are you te-tell-ing me th-this?"

"Because you are the only one I trust."

Trent pondered and then said, "W-what do y-you wan-want me t-to do?"

"I'm not sure quite yet, can you see me next week?"

Trent nodded and Erica said, "Next week Friday, private meeting."

"O-okay."

The door opened and then guard approached Erica with handcuffs.

"Let's go, times up!"

Erica got up and the handcuffs were placed on her Trent was led in the other direction. Erica was led through the fenced door and then listened as the large heavy metal door closed and locked behind her.


	12. unconscious

In the guard's room Erica was carefully spreading the concrete into the walls as Tweener carefully scooped the concrete into the buckets. T-bag was leaning against the wall watching everyone work when he said suddenly, "So why didn't any of you friends tell me ol' Seth was back?"

Erica wanted to smash the bucket into T-bag's face but that would get her three weeks in the shu so she decided against it. Michael gave T-bag a dark scowl and then said, "Get back to work."

"Oh uh uh, you ain't the boss of me Pretty."

Erica shoved the bucket into T-bag's hands and said, "You know what to do."

T-bag gave a light chuckle then passed the bucket to Tweener to fill up.

"Oh come on now fellas," T-bag said allowing his voice to drawl across the room, "You say that I'm just suppose to forget that an old friend oh mine is here _and_ on PI? You guys are seriously out of your mind."

Erica turned to punch T-bag but Abruzzi grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, Erica knew that it was useless struggling since he was stronger. T-bag seemed to be enjoying Erica's lust to beat him into a bloody pulp but that just got his blood going.

"So tell me _Eric_," T-bag said, "Is Seth still the same as always?"

Smack! Erica had shaken herself out of Abruzzi's grip and allowed her fist to crack into T-bag's face she guided it all the way until his head snapped back. He fell to the ground in pain and Michael got in between Erica and T-bag before she could do any more damage. Erica pushed his hand aside so Michael had to push Erica back as she struggled against him. Michael won hands down so Erica stopped. T-bag was on the floor groaning and holding his nose as blood gushed from between his fingers onto the floor.

"We tell him he ran into a wall," Michael said quickly as he knew that the commotion would cause guards to come, "David come up." C-note and Sucre helped Tweener out and they quickly covered up the hole. Sharp knocks banged on the door except it was more than three it was six.

"Hurry!" Michael whispered.

Erica rubbed her bruised knuckles but didn't meet Michael's eyes as he looked at her. The door was flung open and seven guards with batons came in and grabbed each inmate and forced them against the wall. Bellick came in and examined the place.

"Not too shabby," he said, "We heard something what the hell is going on in here?"

A tiny moan came from behind and Bellick looked down to see T-bag still on the ground covering his face.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Ran into a wall," Michael said.

Bellick looked around to see everyone else nod and go along with it as planned. Bellick snarled but nodded the guards off the inmates and they picked up the limp T-bag.

"Infirmary. Clean up guys I want some yard work done."

He waited patiently as they all placed the paint utensils in the containers, and cleared up all the tools then headed out.

* * *

Outside the inmates did yard work for only fifteen minutes but within those few minutes news of T-bag running into a wall got around fast. Tweener had already told Seth what Erica did and the three kept it to themselves.

"You smashed him in the face?" Seth whispered, "Nice."

Erica felt herself smiling but then she quickly wiped it off as a guard came close. The guard slowly passed and then Erica whispered, "I hope I did major damage to the creep."

"Ditto."

* * *

Back in Cell Block A the news of T-bag slamming into a wall got out fast, but those who knew the truth didn't say anything. Erica was in her cell when the gate opened to allow T-bag to enter. He had a slightly slanted nose indicating that Erica definitely broke it and it was very bruised and slightly puffy. Erica looked at her bruised knuckles and then sat on her bed. Seth sat beside her and then said, "You alright?"

Erica sighed and replied plainly, "He deserved it."

"That still won't stop what he can do."

"I know, but it will at least temporarily stop him."

A half hour later the guards called tea time and the cell doors opened. Erica wanted to stretch so she walked over to Michael's cell. He smiled at her and then invited her in.

"You alright?"

Erica sighed, "Yes, Seth had already beaten you to the question though."

Michael chuckled and then he said, "At least the guards believed it."

"True."

They were silent for a bit, Sucre was out because he had a 'deal' with another inmate on information on his girlfriend which Erica thought was kinda creepy. But Sucre protested that he needed to know.

"I didn't know that you had a brother." Erica shrugged and then looked at Michael before saying, "We haven't seen each other in a long time though."

"Sounds familiar," Michael muttered, but it was almost like he was talking to himself.

"I think he might be able to help us, on the outside you know?"

Michael nodded and then said, "You told him."

"Michael I'm sorry, I had to tell someone!"

Michael groaned and then said, "I suppose we can't truly trust Mr. Mob."

Erica smiled and chuckled, "He visits me next week on Friday."

Michael leaned back against the wall and said, "I'll think about it."

Erica was ready to say something when a loud cry rang out in Cell Block. Both jumped up to their feet and dashed out of the cell at record speed. Erica was able to pinpoint the screams first and raced to her cell.

"Seth!"

Erica ran into her cell and then jumped the first man who got up in surprise. She repeatedly punched him in the face until she could feel his teeth crack and break. The other man threw Erica off him and her head collided with the wall.

"Lets make this a warning girlie!"

Erica's head was spinning, her vision was blurred and she saw a few stars sparkle. The voice that spoke was echoed and distant but it was definitely identifiable; T-bag. She heard more noises out side the cell and she looked over to see Seth with his knees to his chest and his clothes and face were covered in blood. Erica struggled to her feet then rammed her head into his stomach making his back slam against the wall. The prisoners cringed as a a sickening crack echoed in the cell. Erica felt herself being thrown freely out of the cell and the prisoners parted as she slammed into the railing.

"Eric!"

Erica looked up to see Tweener struggling against some of T-bag's alliance. He punched one in the face but the other slammed his fist in Tweener's stomach making his doubt over and fall. Erica tried to get up but a pair of hands grabbed her front and lifted her up.

"You better be careful on who you anger girlie." The voice was menacing, dark and full of anger. Erica looked to see T-bag's angry eyes staring her down, Erica felt his fist dig into her stomach and then one to her face. Erica felt her mind go blank as she crashed to the ground. Footsteps of the guards echoed on the metal catwalk and shouts echoed for the prisoners to back up. A smoke can was released and the prisoners scattered like people fleeing from a raging fire. Erica could see guards come up to her. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and nose as the pain of T-bag's punches still rang in her head, her whole body ached and she looked to see Tweener and Seth both unconscious and bloody. She tried to get up but stars flashed and she fell back to the ground and she slipped towards the darkness.


	13. injuries

A/N: _Sorry I didn't update earlier, i was in LA with my theater group. Will update more often. Spitfire47_

* * *

Voices, whiteness and pure pain surrounded, shifted and moved around Erica's vision and surroundings. She had been taken to the infirmary in record time and given an injection of morphine given to a shaky Sara Tencredi who almost had a panic attack as she had pushed down the pump. Erica had regained conscious only for about fifteen minutes but not before she saw Seth and Tweener wrapped up in bandages across from her. Erica tried to get up but five nurses immediately held her down and the another doctor on duty injected her with sedative.

Two hours later Erica finally woke up for good, her mind was filled with pain and blinding whiteness that she then realized was the harsh florescent lights that glared down at her. Her hand was numb and she felt her body had swelled ten times it's own size. She looked around to see Seth and Tweener's beds to be empty which she silently pleaded meant that they were back in Cell Block. No one was around and Erica sighed and laid her head on her pillow before saying, "I have to pee." She slowly got up and then pushed herself up until a surprising stinging pain caught her off guard and then Erica crashed to the group with a painful thump. She moaned on the ground for a few seconds until she looked over and saw her hand in a well bound splint. Erica still didn't see anyone on floor and so she picked herself up once more and started to walk towards the bathroom. With every step came a sharp heaving like breath intake that poked and stabbed at Erica's ribcage. Erica finally made it to the bathroom door and flung it open, but what she saw made her completely forget on why she was in the bathroom in the first place. Staring right back at her was a bruised, cut, gauged, scraped and broken form of herself.

Some of Erica's face was red and puffy from the drainage from the large cuts and gauges from her face, her eyes were bruised black and blue with tints of red around it making it look like she was lacking five years of sleep. Her neck was covered with long thin bruises from T-bag's fingers around her neck and a bruise on her jaw from where she had received a punch from his alliance. Her arm was heavily bandaged so she couldn't see the damage done, Erica didn't want to in truth. She placed her hand on her side and took a sharp intake of air due to the pain that shot though her body. Dammit! Erica felt and knew that ribs were definitely broken probably due to herself being thrown against the wall and then the railing on the Cell Block catwalk.

"Eric?"

The voice made Erica jump and she accidentally knocked over some toiletries that were on the counter. She whipped around to face Sara who gave her a sympathetic look. Sara moved towards Erica who tried to move but found herself rooted to the stop. She placed her around Erica and slowly guided her out of the bathroom back to bed.

"Rest some more," Sara said.

Erica tried to reply but her eyes were heavy and darkness soon surrounded Erica as she slipped into a deep sleep.

The next time Erica woke up she saw more people, nurses, injured prisoners and some new prisoners for check up. Erica looked around and spotted Sara getting a syringe ready for a patient. She turned and saw me awake then quickly walked over.

"How are you feeling?" she asked immediately coming up to Erica.

Erica took in a breath before saying, "Alright I suppose. Still a little light headed."

Sara sighed and then unlocked the medicine cabinet and took out some painkillers then gave two to Erica. Erica threw them back with ease and then asked, "Where are Seth and David?"

"They're in Cell Block, but you don't need to worry about them, you need to rest."

Erica took in a shaky breath before replying, "No I'm fine."

Sara didn't buy it and forced Erica to lie down just then a guard came in and called out Erica's prison name.

"But um..._he _can't go," Sara said almost forgetting that they had to make Erica a boy now.

The guard shrugged and grabbed Erica's uninjured arm roughly before hauling her to her feet. Sara tried to force him to let go of her patient but the guard sighed and said, "Look doc, the warden wants to see Eric aigh'?"

Sara frowned and then knew that she couldn't do anything. She gave Erica a sympathetic look and then nodded, allowing both to pass her. Erica looked behind and Sara looked directly at her, but it was too late as Erica finally caught onto what was going to happen.

* * *

"One week."

"WHAT?"

Erica was forced onto the chair by the two guards who were standing beside her.

"You heard me Morning," Warden Pope said, "I do not accept fighting and what you did was unacceptable."

Erica raised her limp arm, "What about what _they _did?"

"They already received punishment, now it is your turn."

The guards then grabbed each shoulder and looped their other around her elbow. Erica tried to struggle against them but they tightened their grip and she gritted her teeth as one pushed into a bruise.

"Everything has a reaction Eric." The Warden's words hit my ears and Erica wanted to knock him flat onto the ground but the door closed and locked behind them.

Erica was forced down a few flight of stairs and then dragged down a hallway towards where a hallway of small empty dark cells awaited. One guard swiped his card through the security stripe and then they pushed her through. A guard then mistakenly grabbed her injured hand and Erica cried out in pain before instinctively punching the guard in the face. The other wrapped his arms around Erica's chest and pulled her back as the CO went to the ground.

"We need back-up!"

Erica could hear a single voice then call out in the chaos, "Erica?" She stopped to catch her breath and then tried to find where the voice was coming from but two other guards made her crash to the ground and loose her breath. She was then roughly hauled to her feet trying to not cry out as the fingers dug into her wounds. Erica's feet dragged limply on the ground as a door was opened and she was pushed right in. Erica collided with the floor and that didn't help any of her injuries. She heard the unforgiving lock of the door and her world was then enclosed by darkness.


	14. shu

Erica was lying on small hard bed, her injuries were throbbing from the small bout with the guards and no doubt that they were showing off their injuries to the warden. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about them or what they were doing. Erica placed her head against the metal bar and was ready to close her eyes when.

"Erica."

Erica jolted up and listened as the voice entered thee cell again. Blinking a couple times Erica was wondering if it was just her and thought that she was going crazy when the voice added: "It's me, Lincoln."

Quickly going from the bed Erica scanned and felt a small drainer in the middle of the floor.

"Linc," Erica whispered.

"Erica are you alright?"

"Yeah, where are Seth and David?"

"Back in Cell Block but not after spending some time down here."

"They were in the shu?"

"Both."

Erica tried to think about why they would be down here, David sure he put up a fight with T-bag's men but Seth? He was the victim in the whole damn thing! She shook her head and then whispered, "Why was Seth?"

"Apparently he put up a fight too."

"Oh."

"Erica listen to me, Michael is doing strong but something is up."

"Like?"

"It's changed up."

Erica paused and thought then she realized that Lincoln was talking about the cellmates.

"How?"

"I don't know," It was a lie but to keep the guards in the dark they had to be careful. Erica cursed, Michael couldn't work on the escape then he knew he would be angering a few inmates

"Is he trying again?" Erica asked.

"He is, but no success in figuring out the answer."

Erica cursed under her breath again before saying, "Does he have it memorized?"

"Along with the other hundred? I don't think it is possible."

Erica was stumped, with her injuries bugging her and now that Sucre was gone it was hell or high water.

The week passed through pain and conversations. Erica was checked up once by Sara to make sure that there was no infections in her wounds and that her arm was healing. Erica knew that Sara was feeling sympathy for her but right now her concern was for Michael who, from the conversations, was getting worse. They also had someone come in to cut Erica's hair again to make it more of a wispy boy-cut.

It was her last day when Erica heard muttering and some parts of anger coming from the pipes her and Lincoln have used to communicate.

"Linc," Erica said, "What is it?"

"Damn guards!" Lincoln's shout hurt Erica's ears and she couldn't help but shake her head from the sudden noise.

"Linc!"

"It's about you."

Erica felt her stomach go fifty feet under, "What about me?"

"They're changing you up."

"What?"

"Giving you a new cell."

"What?"

Erica didn't want to change cells.

"Which cell?"

"They're not sure."

Erica was about to answer when the lock to her cell door cracked and she scrambled up onto her bed just in time as door opened. A CO came in and said, "Erica Morning?"

Erica nodded and then was motioned to follow. She got up and then cautiously made her way over as the guards cuffed her hands.

They walked her through the maze of hallways, stairs and locked doors then finally came to a fenced door that was marked with Cell Block A. Home sweet home. The guard on duty on the other side buzzed open the gate and then Erica was pushed through and some prisoners in Cell Block looked out of their cells to see.

"I hear I"m being moved," Erica said to Bellick.

"Yep," he muttered back.

"So can I know where." Erica was turned and then she felt she was staring right at the devil himself. T-bag glared at her with his dark piercing eyes almost as if daring her to come close.

"Hell no."

The guards grabbed Erica and then started to pull her towards the cell. Erica tried to slow herself down but the guards just dragged her towards it. She twisted and pulled but the guards were much stronger than her and then Bellick shouted, "Open 15."

The cell right by T-bag's opened up and then Erica was thrown inside.

"Close 15."

The cell door grinded along the ground then slammed shut and locked automatically. Erica got to her feet and looked out her door to see everyone going back to their regular boring routines except for Tweener, Michael, and Seth who gave her serious looks of worry and panic. She didn't need to be told who she was beside, she didn't need a reminder. Erica was alone, no cellmate isolated with a maniac next door.


	15. right next door

The good thing to what had happened to Erica is that she had a cell all to herself so she wasn't worried about anyone other than Michael, Sucre, Abruzzi, Tweener, Lincoln and Seth realizing. The bad thing, she was stuck next door to a psychopath who would dance like he won a trillion bucks if he found out about Erica's secret, which Erica thinks that he already had but is waiting until the right moment. The prison was terrible at disguising her as a boy. The bullet-proof vest that was suppose to hide her curves were digging into her shoulders and stray hairs would fall into her face every five seconds, which would drive Erica nuts. Erica settled down and was ready to read when a soft yet dangerous southern drawl called her, "Eeerriiccc."

The voice sent chills down her spin and made her want to puke up her life time meals. She balled her fists and then noticed a note flutter into her cell. Erica got up, picked up the note and then tossed it back she didn't want to read or see whatever T-bag had placed on the note.

"Tea time cons!" a CO shouted at the top of his lungs. Sighs of relief followed his voice but Erica herself draw in a breath of panic. She couldn't remember when she was ever panicked this much about something. The cell doors opened and Erica had the urge to rush up and force hers shut and locked. Erica pressed her back against her wall and tried to make herself blend into the shadows but her saw T-bag's shadow enter her cell and bile crawled up her throat.

"Eric," T-bag teased, "You didn't answer me."

Erica tried to get up but T-bag was much faster and grabbed her wrist with his steel grip. His face grew serious and dark as he whispered, "I don't like it when people don't answer me."

Erica felt the urge to punch him but she realized that T-bag had a hold of her injured arm, the one in the splint and he threatened to twist it when: "T-bag!"

The rapist turned and saw Abruzzi, Tweener, Michael and Seth all standing outside Erica's cell. The mob's hand was in his pocket so it wasn't a surprise that he was ready for a fight or force if it came to that. T-bag saw himself outnumbered and he let Erica go.

"Now," T-bag started, "We're all friend here, no need for a fight. That is the last thing we need," – he turned to Seth – "Isn't it?"

Abruzzi stepped in between T-bag and Seth then said, "Guess what's in my pocket Theodore."'

T-bag slowly backed up and then said, "See you in fifteen."

He motioned his alliance to move out and they all huddled together in their own space that they of course claimed to be theirs.

Erica let out a shaky breath and then drew her legs to her chest trying to remember when she ever felt that terrified. Usually Erica would be able to brush it aside and call T-bag a name but what happened, the say he said her fake boy name made her want to scream. It was almost sarcastic like, as if he knew that underneath the disguise was a female body. The four piled in and Seth and Tweener sat on either side of Erica.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, his voice full of concern.

"He knows Michael," Erica said, her voice was hoarse and small, a voice Erica would never let anyone hear but this was serious if T-bag knew then Erica would be worse off being his next door neighbour then his actually cellmate.

"You don't know that," Abruzzi said.

Erica nodded and said, "I'm sure of it, it's almost as if he can see right through the disguise. Why did I get this stupid transfer anyway?"

"We don't know yet," Tweener said placing his arm around Erica. Usually she would slap his arm away but she actually welcomed it although she didn't see Seth stiffening up. Erica looked up at Michael and said, "My brothers coming tomorrow since his visitation was cancelled due to the fact that I was in the shu, is there anything we need."

Abruzzi looked at Michael and said, "Her brother's in this now?"

Michael nodded and said, "In case we need money or anything but right now we're fine. But are you alright Eric?"

Erica nodded and said, "Yes Michael."

Michael didn't seem to convinced but he stepped out of the cell with Abruzzi following leaving Tweener and Seth. Erica could feel some definite tension between the two boys sitting between her and she took it as slightly uncomfortable.

"Eric?" Seth asked.

Erica and Tweener looked at him and his face suddenly lost colour but he took in a breath and said, "Why don't you get a cell change?"

"Yeah," Tweener said, "You can see if you can come into my cell."

Erica sighed and then said, "I'm fine guys, really." She walked over and then picked up a deck of cards and called a quick game of black jack. The game went on until the guard called tea time was over. Everyone groaned and shouted but eventually went to their cells. Seth and Tweener took their time going out by helping Erica with the cards, or just waiting for one another. As Tweener went back to his cell Seth turn and said, "Maybe you can come back?"

Erica smile and then laid both hands on his shoulders and said, "I'll be fine Seth."

Seth gave an equally shy smile and then left making sure that Erica didn't see him blush.


	16. one more

That night Erica tried to get some sleep, but her mind was working miles per hour which made it hard for her to get rest. The new cellie that Michael had was gone now which was really good and Sucre was planning on coming back for good. Erica got up and looked to see everyone sleeping. She shook her head and then retreated to her bed with her own thoughts

Up on the second row in cell 45 Seth was lying awake in his own cell. He was thinking about Erica and how she would manage being beside T-bag. He shuddered just thinking of the name and then gingerly touched his throat. He closed his eyes remembering being rushed to a hospital outside of the prison, the feeling of air being forced into his lungs as the burns that the bed sheet had left in conclusion. He sunk deeper into the cot trying to forget the days.

Back down on the first floor across from Erica's cell, Tweener watched as Erica struggled to sleep. He remembered when he was in a cell next to T-bag and the many nights wide awake hoping to be left along. Tweener closed his eyes and looked up at the top bunk that held Charles and then to the empty cardboard box that use to hold Bella. Tweener then looked back at Erica who was sitting up again. Tweener wanted to call out to her, to tell her to get a transfer but what good would that do? Erica was stubborn and never wanted to quit at anything but just sometimes you had to quit for her.

The next morning at breakfast Erica sat with Seth and Tweener where she saw their wounds more clearly. They both had cuts and scrapes but Seth seemed to be the worse out of the two as Erica learned he had a few broken ribs. Erica tried to not to show her hand too much as she was worried Michael would worry about her during PI but it was already confirmed that Erica wasn't allowed to do PI until her hand heals.

"It sucks," Erica complained pushing around her mushed food.

"At least you won't be around T-bag," Tweener pointed out. Erica knew he had a point but PI gave her freedom and allowed her to be with the crew especially at a crucial time such as this.

"I don't think that Michael would drop you from PI," Tweener added and Erica immediately picked up that he was talking about the escape. Seth didn't know about it as he worked outside during the whole time.

"I can't do PI either," Seth said.

Erica felt herself smile then say, "So I suppose I have a long-distant company."

All three chuckled and Erica noticed Michael coming up to their table.

"Hello," he said, "Erica I need to talk to you."

"We'll move," Tweener said nudging Seth then indicated to a free table near the back. Both got up and moved, Michael waited until they were out of ear shot before siting down.

"We're going to keep you updated," Michael said.

Erica was slightly shocked, she figured that Michael would drop her from the whole thing due to her injuries. Michael seemed to know what she was thinking and added, "I still want you in on this especially since you are in a cell next to...him."

Erica sighed and said, "It won't matter Mike, if he's going with you then-."

"He isn't." Erica blinked and studied the seriousness in Michael's eye before realizing that he wasn't going to allow T-bag to come.

"He is a cold-blood psychopath Erica, he isn't coming."

"Then...who ...is?"

"Lincoln of course, Charles, you, Abruzzi, Sucre, Tweener, C-note and myself, why?"

Erica looked down at the ground and was ready to speak when Michael knew what she was going to say.

"No."

"Michael please you do owe him."

Michael clenched his teeth and said, "Erica I know you want to help Seth but I don't know how this would work."

"Please Mike you do owe him that much."

Michael looked at the ground and knew that Erica was right. Seth's suicide was on his hands and the fact that he was too much of a bastard to help the boy made everything ten times worse. It didn't matter if he didn't know Seth, it only mattered that his actions practically killed him. He looked over to see Erica still watching his movements and waiting for an answer.

"I'll talk to Abruzzi."

* * *

"The kid can't do shit squat," Abruzzi said.

"It's just one more guy," Michael replied not telling him that Erica had put him up to it. It was during tea time in the afternoon and Michael was leaning against Abruzzi's cell wall.

"What's so important about him huh? Just because he died because you won't help him, now you decide to be a good Samaritan?"

Michael felt a pang of hurt from Abruzzi's words but Abruzzi waited for Michael's answer and he strongly said, "Get that kid on the team Abruzzi and...I'll let you find a way to get T-bag off."

It was like the one statement changed everything. Abruzzi seemed to become more relaxed and he even smirked at Michael who was trying to calm himself down.

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Get Seth in."

"Alright alright Michael, although he can't work for a week due to his injuries."

"Yes of course."

PI was called and Erica and Seth didn't hear their cell doors glide open so they knew that they were stuck. T-bag gave Erica a sickly side glance as he lined up and then winked at her. He had a few cuts and scrapes on him but that was all he recieved during the fight. Erica wanted to punch the man into a bloody pulp but she forced herself to look back at her book. A small knock got Erica's attention and she looked up to see Michael standing.

"He's in."


	17. showing who's boss

After PI left Erica was led out of her cell and taken to the visitors center where her brother was waiting. He had wanted a special, specific visit with her which was granted since they had missed their original date of visiting.

"How are you?" Erica asked.

"Fine," Trent said, "I g-got an ap-apartment n-near-by."

"You didn't have to Trent."

"Nu-nuh I wa-wanted t-to."

Erica looked at Trent who was fidgeting like mad. He then looked around to see if anyone was around before giving me a small brown package.

"Th-there's about t-two in th-there," he stuttered.

Erica looked at him but then realized what he was saying, "Trent I can't."

"Jus-just take it."

Erica looked around to see the guards talking in a cluster, waiting for her to be done. One looked up and then tapped his watch signaling that time was up. Erica quickly took the package under the table and stuffed it under a loose part of the bullet-proof vest that disguised her curves.

"I'll k-keep in to-touch," Trent said getting up.

The closest thing to touching was a handshake during visitation. Not even couples could hug without being under complete suspicion. They were worried that the visitor would slip a shank or drugs into the prisoners pocket although a pat-down was given right after visitation. But rules were rules and Erica didn't feel like pissing off guards today so her and Trent gave each other a firm handshake.

"I-I'll see yo-you next Fr-Friday."

"Cool."

Erica was brought through the metal fences, given a quick pat-down and then marched back to Cell Block A.

* * *

At Cell Block, her arrival was announced as always and then she was pushed into cell 15 awaiting for the others to come back. As she did, she took out the package and peeked in to see crisp twenties in the envelope. Erica took in a shaky breath as she counted two hundred exactly and she also noticed a small little flat cylinder like object. She picked it up and then realized what Trent had given her. A lighter.

PI crews came back but Erica didn't see, she was busy with her back turned to everyone as she flicked her lighter a couple of times. It was full, new and white including the cap and flicker making it easy to blend in with the mattress. Erica didn't remember telling Trent to bring her a lighter or the two hundred for that matter but she then thought that you can't have too much money in prison but the lighter she couldn't fathom.

A little while later CO called tea time and Erica heard her cell door ring open. She didn't look behind her until she heard her name called, "Erica?"

Erica turned to see Michael standing in her doorway. She got up and then walked over to him.

"He's caught up," Michael said, "Shocked at first for a bit but he'll be okay."

Erica smiled and then embraced Michael, "Thanks."

"Aw...don't I get one?"

Erica clenched her fist tighter around the lighter as she looked passed Michael to see T-bag standing in the doorway with one arm against the wall. His hair was wiry than every and his dark cold eyes seemed to pierce straight through Erica.

"Don't I get one?"

"Take a hike perv," Erica hissed but as usual T-bag laughed at Erica's insults, which only drove Erica to pulverize the creep into a bloody pulp.

"You better watch that mouth of yours missy," T-bag warned.

"Back off," Michael said stepping between the two inmates.

"Stepping up Pretty? Didn't know you had guts."

"I do." A new chilled voice had joined the conversation and T-bag knew that it had to belong to the mob boss. He turned and then Abruzzi grabbed his lapels.

"Out."

Abruzzi half shoved and half threw T-bag out of Erica's cell making his him stumble and fall into the open. The inmates around looked and craned their necks to see if a fight would brew. T-bag alliance moved to help him up but T-bag pushed them off. Abruzzi's alliance slowly gathered at the edge just in case their leader would need any assistance.

Erica looked between the two and sensed old bad energy go between them. T-bag and Abruzzi were trying to kill each other off most of the time and Erica was worried that Abruzzi would might try something stupid. T-bag placed his hand in his pocket and then drew a sharp saw-toothed knife. The growing crowd ooh-ed as they saw T-bag brandish it in Abruzzi's face. Abruzzi took out his own and the crowd gave the same reaction. His blade was more thin but Erica knew that it would be more deadly if performed correctly. Their alliances didn't interfere as they knew that it would be a personal one-on-one; and so did Erica.

"We have to stop them," Erica whispered.

Michael was about to reply when T-bag gave the first attack and stabbed at Abruzzi who parried and slashed at the inmate's throat. T-bag ducked and punched Abruzzi in the stomach before going for the leg but Abruzzi kicked T-bag square in the nose. Blood gushed out of T-bag's already broken nose and stained his teeth. He slashed at the mob boss who side stepped and punched T-bag's shoulder causing him to fall.

Erica looked up to see Seth looking down on the whole thing, inmates cheered the two leaders on. She turned to see other inmates barricading the door from CO's coming in. They banged their batons on the door screaming and cussing the inmates who made the barricade but it wouldn't budge one bit.

Abruzzi brought the handle on T-bag's hand and he cried out in pain but T-bag jumped up faster than Abruzzi anticipated and slashed his knife across Abruzzi's shoulder drawing blood. Abruzzi winced from the pain but didn't give in as he stabbed then upper cut the blade, which caught T-bag's arm. A small geyser of blood wept on T-bag's clothes and he then stabbed downward just missing the mob's head but then sweep kicked Abruzzi who fell with a painful thump. T-bag didn't wait and slammed his foot into Abruzzi's face and then against his wrist. Abruzzi's hand automatically uncurled around the blade and he groaned in pain as T-bag kicked him multiple times.

"Sorry it had to be this way John," T-bag said angrily, "But you were a road block."

He raised the blade ready to strike when out of nowhere a book sailed and struck T-bag in the head. He seemed dazed at first but he looked up to where the book had sailed from along with everyone else. Standing a firm stance on the first catwalk beside Tweener and Seth was Westmoreland. He held another book in his hand ready to throw if necessary. T-bag glared hatred at the old man and said, "Stay out of this oldie!"

Erica looked over to see some members from T-bag's alliance go up the stairs, each carrying nasty looking shanks.

She ducked underneath inmates and then broke free of the small crowd that had blocked her in. Erica heard banging on the door and then finally gunshots from guns.

Everyone immediately dropped to the ground and looked around to see where the guards were shooting from Erica turned to see the guards only shooting at the glass. She looked up to see Tweener fighting off one while Seth managed to keep the other at bay by an occasional dodge then punch to the nose. Westmoreland was repeatedly whacking one on the head with what looked like the bible. Erica was ready to help when smoke cans were shot in and rubber bullets were shot around. This time everyone knew it was for real and they scattered like villagers fleeing a fire. Abruzzi, who had somehow managed to get T-bag's knife away from him, was still fighting fist –to-fist.

"Alright ladies!"

A loud gunshot blew a few inches away from Erica and she felt like she had suddenly gone deaf.

"Back into your cells! NOW!"  
All the inmates didn't feel like pissing off any guards so they all made a quick beeline to their cell. Erica clenched her teeth as someone bumped her wounded arm making her hiss in pain. The guards managed to pull T-bag and Abruzzi apart before dragging them off to the shu no doubt.

Erica looked out to see Westmoreland and Tweener dragged by guards and forced into their cells. With everyone in the cell doors were immediately shut and Erica knew that it would be a long time before they opened again.


	18. back in routine

A/N: _This has some tough language in it._

* * *

Erica's prediction was right. She, along with about seventy other inmates were stuck in their cells for a full week. No showers, no visitation, no PI which Erica thought that Michael would have a heart attack about. The only thing that they were allowed out for was meals even then they weren't allowed to talk to each other just sit down, shut up and eat. T-bag and Abruzzi returned at the same time after the lock down was called. Both looked banged up and completely pissed no one dared to say a word when both leaders arrived and then placed back in their cells.

It was a the day after the final lock down day. Erica was led to the shower room first where she took her quick five minute shower by herself. She allowed the warm water to rush in streams down her and over her wounds. Erica finished up and changed into a new jumpsuit and then left just seconds before the other inmates arrived. Erica waited for the others to come in line for meals. She saw Seth and Tweener and slowly backed up to where they were. Erica smiled at each of them and then started to walk as the line moved forward.

In the cafeteria, Erica sat by Tweener and Seth like any other days. She looked at Abruzzi who nodded to her as a message that she was able to go back onto PI team. Erica smile her thanks and then turned back.

"So you are on?" Tweener asked breaking the silence. He stared at Seth with almost glaring eyes.

Seth only shrugged and said, "Suppose so."

"You know that T-bag's on it right?" Erica delivered a kick to Tweener's shin to shut him up but Seth shook his head and said, "Yeah I know."

Erica gave Tweener a stern look who only looked at his food yet occasionally gave Seth dark looks.

* * *

During PI Erica felt good to get out of the prison despite the fact that her muscles were sore from hauling the gravel back and forth. She turned to see Michael making notes on the paper as well as from his expression, mental notes on the escape. T-bag and Abruzzi were having glaring contests but they didn't start anything which was good. Lincoln was working furiously at the hole and no one could blame him. His execution was only days away and there will was much to do. Seth and Tweener were too shoveling the excess concrete into the walls and then painting.

A sudden crack got everyone's attention and everyone stared at Lincoln who was working furiously yet dangerously.

"Hey, hey!" Abruzzi shouted then he turned to Michael, "Your brother's going to hard, someone's gonna hear."

Lincoln gave Abruzzi a dangerous look and then placed the concrete into a pail before handing it to Seth. Erica paid attention to T-bag who was eyeing Seth from the back where he was putting up wall. She prayed that T-bag wouldn't talk, but of course her prayer was completely ignored.

"I'm sorry," T-bag said suddenly allowing the paint roller to drop to the ground. Everyone turned their attention to him as he added, "There are just too many people Pretty."

Michael groaned, he was stressed out and Erica could see that he didn't need this.

"Door's always open," C-note offered, T-bag glared hatred at the man but decided not to say anything.

"Let's count now," T-bag said, "There is me, Lincoln, Pretty, Abruzzi, oldie, Es Spanio over there, Tweener, and Africa. I mean that eight of us right there."

Erica could feel tension build in the room and she noticed that it was all directed to T-bag who leaning against the table smiling.

"Do you see the dilemma?"

Michael groaned and then replied, "We'll just have to make sure that everyone keeps up."

"I don't think that there's just a problem with keeping up Pretty boy."

Michael looked like he wanted to punch T-bag into next week but T-bag just grinned and said, "Now let's see, that leaves two extra, take a wild guess."

Erica couldn't take it anymore, she looked at Seth who seemed to want to go insect size and make a beeline out. She walked up to T-bag and said, "Listen here you sick fuck, you don't have to be here, no ones asking. Actually hell I'm surprised you actually made it on without anyone killing you! Now you shut that thing you call a mouth or I'm going to throw you into next fucking month!"

Everyone was stunned at Erica's words including T-bag who just gawked. Erica felt her whole body shake as she went back to her post and picked up the empty bucket. The door suddenly flew open and Westmoreland quickly said, "Badge."

That immediately got everyone out of their daze and into cover-up-the-hole mode. Erica turned to catch T-bag's glance and she knew that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Back in Cell Block Erica didn't feel like talking to anyone. She had gone to get her insulin shot with Tencredi and was back. She saw some of the inmates look at her then turn away except for Seth and Tweener who gave her a look of concern. Shortly after some time in her cell tea time was called and some inmates even cheered. Guards were now patrolling and carrying batons in case any fight, no matter how light, started up and the inmates were also warned that a week in the shu would be initiated to anyone who got even the slightest idea. Tweener was taken out of the Cell Block by Bellick for some reason but Erica saw Seth coming down to her cell. T-bag had immediately gone off to his awaiting crew so she wasn't worried about him.

"Hey," Seth said.

Erica patted the seat beside her inviting him to sit, he obliged.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

Erica nodded, "Yeah, just...um...still a little shaken up."

Seth nodded and that sent them into silence. Erica looked at Seth and noticed some scars on his neck from the burns he had received.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Seth asked. Erica pointed to his neck and then said, "Do that."

"Oh...I suppose I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why didn't you transfer?"

Seth shook his head and whispered, "It'd take too long."

Erica looked at the ground and said, "I had thoughts of it before, suicide I mean."

Seth looked at her with a shocked look and Erica nodded. It had come to her as a shock to when she first thought about it.

"It was when I had started when I was in grade seven. It seemed that the world was against me, my parents split and tried to convince one another to take me, my friends shunned me, my teachers would give me the cold shoulder all the time. Finally I just had enough. I dropped out of school for periods at a time and I would tell my parents that I just had the flu, which was a complete lie.

'I went out one night with my sister to one of her college parties as she tried to hook me up with a guy. I was thirteen at the time but tall for my age so I was just about an inch shorter than most. IT was also the first night I was introduced to binge and drugs. I went to party after party and allowed my life to spiral. During graduation I tried to keep in control but I got sick on the valedictorian."

Seth chuckled and Erica joined in before continuing, "Yeah, that was a sight to see. In grade nine I met Justin who turned out to be a total dick and two timer. I had tried to drown myself in the bathtub once, but my sister had pulled me out just before I had gone under," - Erica turned to Seth -, "So that's my life in a fucked up nutshell."

Seth leaned against the wall and Erica followed suit.

"When did you learn you were pyromaniac?"

"Ten, my mother kept finding empty lighters in my waste bin."

Seth took in a breath and said, "My parents are split as well, my sister jumped off a bridge when she was sixteen and my brother is in prison down in Oregon. After coming here my whole family disowned me," - Seth turned to Erica and sighed -, "I suppose that I did it because I couldn't take not only T-bag, but life in general. It was just going at a fast pace for me and it seemed like it would never slow down."

Erica bit her lip and slide her hand in Seth's hand. She felt his hand flare up like fire as she squeezed. Erica turned to Seth to see that he was blushing and she commented, "I knew it." But it was more of a teasing observation and Erica leaned against Seth then allowed herself to be embraced by the boy she had a crush on ever since he walked into her cell.


	19. the big announcement

The next day T-bag was leaning against the fence during yard time, his eyes stared at Erica as if trying to examine her. Beside him was a slightly taller yet more muscular looking man, Shank, and there was a good reason for his prison name. He works in the prison's garage fixing up small things but the rest of the time he is making Fox Rivers favorite toy and sells them for fifty a piece. But of course T-bag and his alliance got them half price.

"Do you want us to do anything T?" Shank asked, T-bag looked at Erica and then shook his head, "Nah, I'll take care of the girl myself."

Shank looked at Erica and squinted, "Think that's a boy."

T-bag shook his head, "This ol' prison ain't gonna fool me Shank."

Shank nodded and then said, "You need anything? New line ready to be in place."

T-bag bit his lip as a grin spread across his face, new line equals war but T-bag was thinking that war this time should be a little different. He could still feel the bruises from the fight he had one-on-one with Abruzzi of course he didn't admit it to his crew though. As he turned away he saw Seth coming up to Erica and they gingerly touched fingers then headed off. T-bag boiled with anger as he watched he had known what was going on the minute they touched. His assumptions were right, Eric was a girl and she was in love.

"Actually Shank…"

"Yeah?"

"Put one on hold for me." T-bag took out crumpled twenty-five dollars and stuffed it in Shank's breast pocket, "And make sure it's a beauty."

Shank nodded and then headed off while T-bag scanned the yard.

* * *

Yard time was called and the inmates slowly headed back into the prison. Erica and Seth tried to stay together and managed fine. Erica turned to see Abruzzi and Michael in their usual low-voiced talk and she turned to see Tweener ahead. They stopped at Cell Block A and then was called in. The inmates went into their cells and waited for the doors to close. Erica nodded to Seth a good-bye and then walked into her own and stood at the entrance. As the line diminished T-bag and a few of his alliance were the last ones in, the guard checked all the cells to see if all of them had the correct inmates.

"Alright lock em up!" CO shouted.

A loud ring rushed through the block and the doors all closed in sync creating one large crash. Erica breathed a sigh of relief and then sat on her bed. Just when she least expected it: "Gentlemen!"

Erica jumped off her bed and then went to her cell door along with the rest of the inmates. She looked to her left and saw T-bag pressed against his cell door a grin played across his face and he side glanced to give Erica an evil eye. Erica saw the message in his menacing glance, I know who you are and you are going to pay.

"Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," T-bag said aloud, his voice boomed all around Cell Block. Some inmates groaned and told T-bag to shut up but he ignored them and said, "It is very important and very interesting for you folks…especially you folks."

Erica's organs dropped fifty feet underground, if he dared…if he dared…

"I know myself it can get pretty lonely in here can't it?"

More shouts and cries from the inmates and Erica knew that he had gotten their attention. She looked up to see Michael and Sucre up against the bars, both showing worried looks. Charles and Tweener also plastered the same expression as they looked at Erica. Seth looked like he want to pulverize T-bag. Erica could already guess what Abruzzi's thoughts and feelings were on where T-bag was going with this.

"There is someone-."

"That's enough dirty bag!"

Everyone looked to see guards coming out with batons CO Patterson went up to T-bag's cell and struck his baton against the bars making T-bag jump back to avoid getting hit.

"You shut that face of yours freak or else it a week in the shu," Patterson threatened pointing his baton at T-bag.

"But boss," T-bag said innocently, "You don't know the news."

Oh he knew the news, every guard knew about Erica since her first footstep into the all-male prison. CO Patterson looked like he wanted to strike the inmate but he turned and said, "Shows over!"

The inmates groaned but T-bag didn't want to loose his audience he continued to grin: "There's a girl in this prison boys."

That really rallied up the guys, they whistled and shouted. The guards ran up on the catwalks and slammed their batons on the bars demanding silence.

"Oh yes boys!" T-bag shouted, "There's a girlie amoungst us!"

Erica felt herself backing away from the cell door, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew that this was T-bag's revenge for what she had said to him during PI yesterday. This was the end.

"She has been walking around for about two months now-out of her full ten _years_."

Erica felt her heart beat louder and louder until it became deafening. The guards, the inmates, T-bag and her heart beat; all making her want to scream, to run and hide but it all made her so very pissed off.

"Do you gentlemen want to know who this girl is?"

The inmates shouted louder, much louder over the guard's commands until one said, "How the hell would a girl get in this prison?" Erica breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that, that somewhat settled the inmates down.

"Oh it is possible boys," T-bag grinned, "Especially if that girl is an arsonist and a druggie."

How did T-bag know so much about her? She had never told him or anyone except Michael, Tweener, Abruzzi and Seth about her charges.

"A pyromaniac more or less, but that is not important fellas what is important is that we are no longer lonely anymore."

Erica felt like dying, she wanted to drawl into a hole and die or just phase through the wall and be done with the whole being in prison crap but Erica only knew that was fiction.

"So," T-bag started, "Do you wanna know the girl's name?"

I cautiously went to the cell door and saw the expression on Michael's face totally change from worried to completely ticked off.

"Gentlemen," T-bag announced, "_Erica_ Morning."

The inmates whispered and shouted wanting to know where Erica was. T-bag smiled and waved his hands for silence.

"Cell 15."

Erica immediately sunk back into the shadows her heart raced as if on the speedway and her skin tingled and shivered as the inmates roared. This was not happening, she was finished.


	20. Riley

That night Erica wasn't allowed out of her cell at all, her supper was brought to her and the guards had doubled since T-bag's announcement. She knew that she was screwed over and that there was no way in hell she could escape. Every prisoner now knew that a girl was in the same prison, same Cell Block, and almost within reach. Erica knew that they were waiting for her to come out, it was almost a matter of time when her cell door would open.

"Erica." The female inmate rose to her feet and saw Bellick come over. He unlocked her door and then hustled her out.

"What's going on?"

"We're taking you to a different Cell Block for now."

"What?"

Her hands were cuffed behind her, and Erica was roughly pushed forward.

"Get her out of here boys," Bellick commanded.

"Wait!" Erica cried, "What about Pope? I want to talk to him. What do you mean 'for now?'"

"Your gonna be transferred Morning, three days from now you will be in an all _female _prison."

Erica tried to get out of the guards grip but they had a firm grip on her. She couldn't leave Fox River, she knew it sounded stupid but even switching Blocks would be bad not only because of the escape but because of Seth.

Erica was dragged to an unfamiliar part of the prison and forced down the white painted hallways until they came to a fenced door.

"Eric Morning transfer from Cell Block A."

The door buzzed and Erica was forced to walk down the line of inmates who were watching closely. She was placed in the very end and locked.

"What Cell Block is this?" Erica asked.

"C."

The guards walked away from her and Erica sighed before looking around. It was much smaller than A with only one floor that was lined with cells. Some inmates looked while others didn't seem to care. Erica turned to see that the cell was the same except for one tiny problem of realization; Cell Block A was on the other side of the prison.

* * *

The day went slowly, and Erica sat on her bed in deep thought. What was Michael doing? What was he thinking of? Where were they in the plans for escaping? Was T-bag now tormenting Seth even more? How did T-bag find out about her? Was T-bag even still alive? Erica sighed and could picture Abruzzi strangling the life out of the inmate.

"Tea time!" The buzzer went off and the cell doors opened but Erica didn't go out, she didn't feel like walking so much. Erica got up and went to the sink, in the semi dirty mirror she looked at her own reflection. Her hair looked like a tornado went through it, her wild eyes were at half mast and her whole face looked thinner. Erica sighed, ten years of this. Erica wondered if she would perhaps be able to talk the warden into letting her stay as Erica took one last look in the mirror she saw three inmates coming her way. She turned and looked at them.

The one in the middle was definitely the leader, he walked tall and stared her right down. The two others one each side of him looked around to see if any guards were looking at what they were doing.

"Transfer huh?" the leader asked.

Erica nodded.

"What's your name boy?"

"Eric."

The leader smirked and held out his hand, "Riley."

Erica looked, she didn't want to make enemies in less than two hours so she reluctantly took it. Riley pulled her close as he stepped in the cell. Erica tried to struggle away from him but the two inmates immediately grabbed her arms and dug their fingers into her shoulders. Erica tried not to cry out in pain. The two inmates pulled her more into her cell so that Riley wasn't hanging in the open. He looked to see if any guards were coming and when he was satisfied they weren't he whipped to Erica.

"I know who you are girlie," he whispered sharply.

Erica felt the colour drain from her face as she stared in horror at him. What was he going to do? Riley grinned and said, "T-bag knows when he's right."

Erica felt new bound fury inside of her, of course this guy would be associated with T-bag. Riley took out a saw-pointed shank and held it against Erica's throat. Erica felt the jagged point poke her skin but not too much that it drew any blood.

"Move and it would be your last," Riley whispered, "Don't want to get blood on your clothes now do we."

Erica's eyes widened and she tried to back up but the blade followed and dug slightly deeper until Erica gave a sharp cry.

"T-bag did tell me you weren't a good listener," Riley snarled, "I can sure fix that."

Erica closed her eyes as she felt Riley's breath on her face. Just then, "Eric!"

Riley jumped back in fear and he looked out to see two guards coming. He growled and then ordered for the two inmates to release Erica. Her arms fell to her side like pieces of metal from both inmates powerful grip. Erica was ready to leave when Riley grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked back. Erica automatically grabbed Riley's wrist and bit back a scream as he drew her close.

"Tell them anything and I'll make sure it's painful."

He released her and Erica stumbled back slightly. She stared at Riley who's eyes were dead serious, Erica turned and then walked out of her cell.

"Come on warden wants to see you."

Handcuffs were placed on Erica before she was led out of the Cell Block, she turned to see Riley glaring straight at her.

* * *

"How did he figure it out?"

Eric was sitting in Warden Pope's office. Two guards and Erica watched Pope as he paced like a cage lion going back and forth.

"He's smart sir," Erica said, "He must have known before."

Warden Pope sighed and sat down before saying, "You are going to be transferred."

"To where?" That the only thing that Erica want to know, where.

"A detention center down in Arizona."

"WHAT?"

"It is for the best Erica, Fox River isn't safe for you anymore."

Like it was in the first place, Erica thought but she didn't say it allowed. From Illinois all the way down to Arizona, Erica shook her head she can't go that far.

"I can stay in the Cell Block I'm in, just I can't go to Arizona."

"Too late," Pope said, "A van will be here in three days to take you."

"But-."

"We're done."

The two guards moved forwards and then forced Erica onto her feet.

"Three days Erica." But Erica didn't hear him as the door slammed behind her.

Back in Cell Block C she was announced and then shoved into her cell. Erica watched the guards leave then turned to see Riley grinning at her and the knife dangling at his side.


	21. yard time

The next morning Erica woke to familiar buzz and then she placed on the light blue shirt and buttoned it up. She could still feel the vest digging into her shoulders and wondered if it was also knife proof.

"Line up!"

Erica sighed and then wet her hair slightly before going out onto the yellow line and waiting. Once all inmates were accounted for, the CO motioned the perfect line to follow.

"Did you tell?"

Erica could feel Riley's voice ring in her ear, she wanted to life her leg and swing it backwards but she knew that she would get consequences from not only the warden.

"Did you?"

"No, piss off."

Erica nudged him back she waited for him to retaliate but he didn't and Erica continued to walk.

* * *

In the cafeteria Cell Block A and C merged which allowed Erica to see the other. Relief swelled in her chest as she saw Michael sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. Michael smiled, "Hi."

Erica looked behind to see the others still in line for food.

"Where are you?" Michael asked.

"Cell Block C."

Michael cursed, "On the other side of the prison then."

"Yeah."

"Abruzzi told me that you still will be with us for PI though which is good."

Erica nodded and turned again to see Riley taking a seat beside T-bag. She shuddered but then saw the others come up to her. Once all seated and making sure that there was no one around they started to talk.

"Erica," Abruzzi said, "How are you?"

"Fine," Erica said, "Managing."

"What Cell Block are you in?" Tweener asked.

"C."

"Where's that?"

"Other side of the prison."

Erica looked over at Seth who gave her a timid smile, Erica smiled back and then placed her hand on his knee. Erica noted Seth trying hard not to blush and then turned back to Michael.

"There's guards watching her closely now," Riley said turning to T-bag.

"Of course there would be," T-bag said, "She's the only female in the prison."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Find out more about her," T-bag turned to the table Erica was sitting at, "I'll take care of the others."

Riley turned to see Erica and Seth moving a millimeter closer together after making sure no one was looking.

"Time's up!" CO Parkman cried.

The guards soon took started to get the inmates up and out.

"Trays on the tables and line up!"

Erica gave a quick wave bye before heading in the opposite direction. Riley was ready to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see T-bag who studied him before saying, "Don't do anything stupid boy."

* * *

Back in Cell Block C Erica's cell door locked tight and she sighed. Erica was slightly glad that no one had cat called her during breakfast but she knew that was going to change during yard time. Erica sat on her bed with her back turned to everyone before taking out her lighter. It was amazing that no one had discovered it. She knew the consequences of having a lighter in prison but she liked to se the bright orange yellow flame flicker at the slightest breeze or be still. Erica took a small piece of paper and allowed it to burn in her hand leaving nothing but ashes in less than three seconds. The smell of smoke rose to Erica's senses and she sighed. She placed the lighter back in her pocket and then washed the ashes down the sink.

Erica was reading when yard time was called, Erica sighed and got up. She knew that she couldn't skip yard time as Warden Pope kept telling her that it would be good to get out. As she stood in line she could hear footsteps coming up from behind her and she sighed. The guard commanded everyone to move forward and he led them to the exit to the yard. Erica moved out into the sun and she took in a breath relieved to be out. She turned to see Riley's crew follow her and Erica started to pick up the pace. She looked around to see that no one was paying attention to her and Erica started to worry. Erica knew that Riley's crew was following.

"So a transfer huh?" Riley said loud enough so Erica could hear, "T-bag said that if you do ever manage to get yourself out of it, his cell is always welcome."

Erica clenched her fists, she wanted him to just shut up.

"But then again my cell is always an option too." Riley's crew started to snicker. Then without warning she spun around and punched Riley in the face. He fell back in surprise then immediately got back up.

"Bitch!" Riley hissed through his blood-stained teeth. He took out a shank and flipped it a couple times in his hand before stabbing forward. Erica blocked then punched him in the shoulder. The other inmates immediately turned to see what was going on then got excited as they saw a fight start up. The guards on the other hand charged in with batons but the other inmates spun around and fought with them.

Erica ducked as Riley made a wild swing then tackled him straight to the ground. He let out a painful groan but got up and slashed at Erica who dodged every single one. Erica knew about fighting, she saw that Riley was careless and wild, which made him predictable as he made his attacks and motions big giving Erica the advantage. Erica however remained tight yet loose making her attacks seem unpredictable. But Riley knew that Erica would make a mistake sooner or later.

He stabbed with his weapon then punched Erica in the head. The weapon missed but his punch landed on target and Erica staggered slightly dazed. She kicked Riley in the shin and then punched him in the ear. Riley let out a short cry but didn't go down as Erica hoped. Erica was ready to attack when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She tried to kick him but Riley took his chance and punched Erica in the stomach. She groaned but the vest gave her somewhat protection from the full power of the punch. Erica elbowed the inmate who had her trapped then kicked him in the soft spot. The inmate cringed and fell to the ground like a stone. She turned to attack Riley but a hot pain seared across her face.

Erica stumbled back in shock then knelt on one knee. She placed her hand to her cheek and felt a warm liquid cascade down her face to her neck and finally staining her shirt. Erica got up but an immediate wave of nausea hit her and she felt like throwing up. The pain turned unbearable and Erica felt more blood ripple over her fingers. Erica closed her eyes but that didn't help anything. She opened them to see Riley standing over her, grinning like a maniac with a bloodied knife in his hand. He hadn't slit her throat but the side of her face. Erica tried to stand but whenever she did, she immediately back down clutching the side of her face trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't know how deep it was and honestly she really didn't want to know either.

Gunfire immediately broke out creating little craters in the ground, everyone lowered to the ground and placed their hands on their head. The guards that were being attacked managed to push the inmates off them and force them onto the ground. Shouts and more fire went off making everyone almost deaf from it all.

Riley was the only inmate standing and he was ready to deliver the killing blow to Erica when he was tackled down by two guards. He struggled to get up but one struck him with a baton in his already damaged shoulder. Riley gritted his teeth in pain as the other guard yanked the shank out of his hand. Erica on the other hand felt like she was dying, her vision was strained and blending together, the warm liquid was now filling her mouth and her mind slowly shut down. No, she thought, I can't die, not now. Erica struggled to get up but she collapsed and her world turned into darkness.


	22. final reflection

A/N: _Some of the events of when T-bag attempts to kill Abruzzi are altered to fit the story. Spitfire47_

* * *

Erica woke up in a haze, her vision was still blurred and her mouth was heavy with a copper taste. She rolled on her side and then opened her mouth to breath but the blood and spittle spilled out of her mouth and into a bucket on her side. Erica then heaved again until she couldn't vomit anymore. Her ears rang a high-pitched tone that gave her a migraine and her face was piercing hot. The events came at her like a tidal wave and Erica felt like crying but couldn't as her mind was too busy on waves to stop the pain.

"Erica."

The inmate looked to her left to see Sara Tencredi coming over to her. Erica pushed herself up until her back was against the wall then gingerly touched her face.

"How are you?" Sara asked.

"Hurting," Erica moaned.

Sara picked up a small syringe filled with clear liquid then injected it into Erica's scarred arm. Erica watched as Sara shook slightly while injection then again taking it out. She looked over to see the bottles label: morphine. Erica nodded her thanks and then said, "What does it look like?"

Sara blinked and then sighed, "Why don't you rest? You must be tired."

Erica shook her head, her pain kept her wide awake.

"Please Sara." The doctor hesitated, she wasn't totally sure of Erica's reaction. The first time Sara saw her, she almost jumped at the sight and after it took a while to compose herself.

"Sara."

Sara turned and went to the cupboard to grab a mirror, Erica watched as Sara walked back and then held up her hand to receive it. But before Sara gave it to her, she warned Erica, "It will be a bit shocking."

Erica took the mirror, leveled it to her face and almost dropped it as soon as she saw her reflection but she held on with gripped fingers.

Her face was mostly swollen, red and bruised. The left side of her face where Riley had slashed was slightly weeping and mostly bruised. The cut curved from her cheek bone all the way to about a few millimetres from her chin. It was sewn up with black thread but it made Erica feel like her face was being stretched to the max. Both eyes were bloodshot and there were a few scratches on her face from other hits that Riley had given her.

"I'm so sorry Erica," Sara said with such deep sympathy that she sounded like she was going to cry. But Erica wasn't listening to her, no she was thinking that T-bag was never going to live to see the next hour.

* * *

A punch was delivered to his gut then another to his face. He groaned and tried to break free but his hands were bound with tape and held high above his head. T-bag tried to kick his attacker but the man dodged and struck him again in the stomach.

"Enough."

T-bag looked past the man's shoulder to see Abruzzi coming up to him with a shank in his hand. The two men who were holding T-bag threw him roughly onto the table and then walked over to their boss.

"You want us to stay boss?" one man asked.

Abruzzi shook his head never once taking his eyes off T-bag. Once hearing the door click he walked up to T-bag and grabbed his lapels before forcing him to look into his eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve," Abruzzi hissed angrily.

News of Erica's attack spread through the prison within the hour. Guards told guards who told inmates who told their inmate friends. Cell Block A was the last to receive the news and when the attacker was released T-bag knew he was screw over.

"I didn't tell him anything!" T-bag growled back.

"Bullshit!"

T-bag tried to get out of the mob boss's grip but Abruzzi grabbed T-bag's throat.

"You ordered that attack didn't you?"

"No," T-bag said in a strangled voice.

Abruzzi raised the knife to T-bag's throat which made T-bag thrash even more.

"I'm doing everyone a favour," Abruzzi whispered.

Without warning T-bag kicked Abruzzi in both shins and then kicked him in the head. Abruzzi tried to get up but fell back once while T-bag took his leisurely time and produced a razor that was hidden on his tongue. Abruzzi composed himself and got up but only to feel something smooth glide across his throat. He immediately fell back in pain while clutching his throat.

"Sorry John," T-bag snarled, "Just one too many."

With that he cut his bonds and walked away while the mob boss bleed on the ground.


	23. Cell 16

Erica returned to Cell Block C only to put her belongings, she stuffed the lighter into the brown bag and tucked it between her extra clothes and toiletries.

It has been a week past from when Erica had first seen the damage Riley had done to her. Through the days she had been plagued with a high fever, much vomiting and cold spells plus the immense pain. The van that had been supposedly taking Erica to Arizona was cancelled so that she could heal without any problems or complications. Erica was also informed that Riley was spending a long time in the shu and that he was being severely punished for his action. Erica silently hoped that he would be randomly poisoned or shanked, but Erica sighed and knew that it would be a long shot.

She turned and looked in the mirror. The bruising was still there and the swelling has somewhat decreased. The weeping has stopped a day ago which was good and the cuts and scraps were healing up. The only thing that was not so perfect was that a long sewn cut was clearly visible through the redness and bruising.

"Let's go!"

Erica sighed and then moved out of her cell. The guard picked up her things and Erica's hands were cuffed before being led to Warden Pope's office.

* * *

"The van will be here in three days time," Pope said.

"Same as usual?" Erica asked.

"You will be staying in the solitary confinement until the time comes for your transfer."

Erica looked at the ground and swallowed. She had to think fast of some reason for her to stay here at Fox River despite everything. Erica couldn't use Seth as a reason because then Seth would be placed under suspicion. God forbid tell the warden about the escape, that would be completely the dumbest move anyone would do.

"I sense hesitation," Pope said slowly.

Erica sighed and replied, "I can't move sir."

"Oh?"

"It's my brother."

Warden Pope straightened, he had heard all about Erica's brother and couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him and Erica.

"He is staying in an apartment near here so that he can keep any eye on me. Honestly sir I think that it is really that I can make sure he is okay," - Erica looked at Pope's face and knew that she had his attention, - "He is very vulnerable sir and therefore is clumsy at times. I haven't seen him for three years and throughout those three years Trent has been broken down mentally. Sir I ask you to allow me to stay here so that I can watch my brother."

Warden Pope leaned in his seat and pondered.

"If I move to Arizona, he won't be able to see me and I won't be able to see him. My mother's in the hospital as well with a broken hip. And as much as Trent would like to come, one he wouldn't have any money and two my mother wouldn't let him."

Erica stopped herself before going on anymore. She had said enough, if this didn't change the Pope's mind then nothing will. There was a deep silence between the two of them as if some invisible energy was still passing information from Erica into Pope. She watched to see if she could catch any signs of reconsideration. She did.

"Erica," Warden Pope said, "I'm giving you one more chance."

Erica contained her excitement and nodded a thanks.

"If anything happens you are going straight to Arizona detention center understand?"

Erica nodded again in understandment.

"You are going back to Cell Block A, your stuff has already been placed in your cell."

Cell which? 44 perhaps? Erica thought, cell 44 perhaps? But Pope looked at her then as if reading her mind said, "Cell 16."

* * *

Erica learned that it was due to overcrowding that she had to stay with T-bag until her old cell was free again. Her belonging were already placed in T-bag's cells and he was given rules to follow. She was lead to Cell Block and then said, "Back home."

Her arrival was announced and then she was led through the caged door. Some inmates gave cat calls while others really didn't care. Erica spotted Seth, Tweener, Michael, Sucre, C-note, and Charles but didn't see Abruzzi anywhere.

"This way," the guard said roughly and pushed her towards T-bag's cell, "Open 16."

That really got inmates going until the guards ordered them to shut up. Erica looked back to see Michael's face full of concern, worry and a touch of hatred towards T-bag. Erica was pushed into the cell and then she heard the words, "Close 16."

Erica officially felt like she had stepped into hell, and the devil was right behind her.

"You thought being beside me was bad," the devil said slowly, "Being in here will be much worse."

Erica gathered in her breath and said, "You can't do anything you sicko."

T-bag grinned and said, "Think again girly, I might not be able to put up sheets anymore, but just wait until lights out."

Erica glared at him as if daring him to come closer. He did.

"Don't worry, I'll be much nicer than Riley was." With that Erica gave a quick jab to T-bag's stomach before turning away from him. She didn't expect him to go down and he didn't, he only smiled even more which got on Erica's nerves. Erica was ready to jump onto the top bunk when a hand wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"I'm on top girly," T-bag said dangerously.

Erica tried to kick T-bag's hand but he grabbed her other ankle and held a dark glance.

"Going down," Erica said. She allowed herself to drop then took the bedding off her box of personal items then started to make up her bed.

"Need help gorgeous?" T-bag offered.

"Fuck you." Within seconds Erica felt a hand on the back of her neck and then pulling her back into the wall.

"That isn't nice talking girly."

"I'm not becoming your pet T-bag."

T-bag saw the rebellion in Erica's eyes and smiled. He liked it when new cellies put up a good battle but in the end he always came out. He flipped his pocket inside out and then nodded to it.

"Go to hell perv," Erica said pushing T-bag's hand away, "I'm not becoming you bitch."

Erica pushed T-bag off of her and then finished up her bed. She looked out the side of her eye and caught a glimpse of Michael.

* * *

During tea time Erica refused to go out with T-bag. She knew that if she did, she could immediately be considered his lackey to which she didn't want to be known by. Erica saw Seth coming towards her and she was ready to go to him when an arm blocked her way out.

"Move," she said dangerously.

"Uh, uh Girly," T-bag said, he nodded to his crew and Erica saw them move towards Seth who was know backing up slowly.

"Stop it!" Erica said viciously, "Tell them to stop."

T-bag ignored her and said, "I know all about you and Seth."

Erica tried to speak but T-bag interrupted her, "Don't try and deny it Girly, ever since he walked into your cell you were in love with him weren't you?"

Erica looked out to see that one of T-bag's followers had Seth pinned up against the wall choking him out. Seth tried to fight back but the man was too strong.

"But you were also in love with someone else weren't you? Or he was in love with you."

David, Erica thought. She knew that Tweener had feelings for her but she just didn't pay attention.

"Leave him alone too."

T-bag smiled as seeing that he had Erica trapped. He then made his move and flipped the inside of his pocket out.

"You want your boyfriends to live? Take it."

Erica wanted to destroy T-bag, rip him apart or better yet set him on fire. But she knew that wouldn't happen. In return his crew would avenge him and go after what she matters most. Erica hated herself for even thinking of it.

"Three."

She wouldn't the thing was vile, it was almost daring her to back away.

"Two."

But Erica didn't want any more harm done to Tweener and Seth. Her decision was totally on her own accord of survival and escape.

"Ooonn-."

"Fine."

Erica grabbed the inside of the pocket and then said, "Better?"

T-bag drew in a breath and a smile of relief spread across his face as if he was taking in the freshest breath of air.

"Much."

T-bag moved out of the cell and Erica followed. She knew that T-bag would go out, she knew that he was going to parade her around to show ownership over her. But while he was doing that, Erica had plans of her own.

* * *

A/N:_My friend pointed out the correct spelling of girly, and I'll be using that from now on. Spitfire47_


	24. night then no fists

The day went by awfully slow for Erica, she felt like killing herself right there and then getting it over and done with. She didn't want to be with the man who had ordered her attack, much less a man who had raped and murdered several university students all around Erica's age. News of Erica becoming T-bag bitch got out and the prison was like a rustling beehive as more rumours spread around one of, which was a rumour of T-bag and Erica actually getting intimate. Erica made a mental note of killing the bastard who started it. T-bag on the other hand kept smiling and looking at Erica to see if she was still holding on.

"Cheer up Girly," T-bag said still smiling, "This ain't so bad is it?"

Erica wish she had her lighter that Trent had snuck in for her, for she also wished to watch T-bag burn to a crisp.

Night drew closer and the guards gave the five minute warning for lights out. Erica was lying on her bed faced to the wall. She was tracing the lines with her fingers when a southern drawl broke the sweet silence.

"Changing Girly?"

Erica breathed in and said, "No."

"Look at me when you talk."

Erica was ready to flip him the finger but she decided that it was pointless. She got up into a sitting position and side glanced her cellmate who licked his lips with anticipation.

"No," Erica repeated.

"Shame Girly, really think that you'd look cute."

Erica turned her back to T-bag and began to trace the lines again. She heard T-bag take off his light blue shirt and then taking a seat on her bed. Erica felt the urge to kick him off hard enough so that he would collide with the wall.

"We could do this the easy way," T-bag said, "Or the hard way."

Erica sat up again and said, "You're not getting either way perv."

T-bag chuckled and said, "You amuse me sometimes Erica."

The inmate shuddered as her name was said, it was the first time Erica had ever heard her name being used as a simple conversation by T-bag and she would make sure that it would be the last.

"Don't call me that," Erica demanded.

T-bag chuckled again and then said, "One minute till lights out, then you're mine."

When hell freezes over, Erica thought. She heard the faint footsteps of the guards giving a final patrol of the Cell Block. T-bag leaned against the wall then started to count down.

"Three…two...one."

"Light's out!"

With one flick of a switch, the lights in Cell Block A vanished only leaving a small amount of light coming from the watch room that was positioned at the front of GenPop.

Erica listened as T-bag pushed himself off the wall and then slide his hand on Erica's cheek. Upon instinct Erica grabbed T-bag's hand and slammed it against the bar as hard as she could. She didn't hear a break like she hoped but seeing T-bag's face twisted with pain made the night seem that much better. Erica watched while holding in her laughter as T-bag tried to muffle his moans and curses.

"Bad move Girly," T-bag whispered.

Before Erica could react T-bag had pinned her to the cot. She tried to struggle out but T-bag was using all his force to keep her down.

"Easy Girly," T-bag snarled.

"Get off of m-."

T-bag had quickly placed a hand over Erica's mouth and looked outside to see that the guards were not even close to theirs.

"You got a foul mouth sweetheart," T-bag said. Erica tried to swing at him but T-bag easily dodged it before leaning in, "I like that."

Before Erica could react she felt T-bag's lips brush against her skin-on the left side. The nerve, Erica screamed in her head. Without hesitation she brought her knee up and it connected with T-bag's soft spot, T-bag immediately rolled off Erica. Erica pushed the covers off of her and watched as T-bag struggled to wake up. Erica then wrapped her knuckles around a strip of bedding she had torn off earlier before striking T-bag in the head. An instant knockout. Erica looked around and saw some guards approaching, she quickly picked up the unconscious inmate and struggled to get him onto the top bunk while all the time cursing. Once finished and making sure that T-bag had skin showing, Erica got into her bed before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Erica woke up refreshed, the events of last night angered yet contented her. T-bag tried to get fresh even made the wrong move of kissing her! And in return Erica punched his daily lights out. T-bag was the first one up, he had woken with a strange yet throbbing headache and he remembered what had happened. Erica woke up not too long after he did and ignored all his insults and threats. T-bag then demanded her to speak so Erica smiled and said, "At least I put you in the top bunk."

That only infuriated her cellmate.

* * *

During breakfast Erica walked towards her normal table where Seth and Tweener were already seated. Erica walked over and took a seat.

"Erica," Seth and Tweener said in unison.  
"Hey guys," Erica said.

"Are you alright?" Tweener asked.

"Did _he _hurt you?" Seth added.

Erica shook her head although she didn't tell them that T-bag kissed her only that she knocked him flat.

"You should have left him on the ground," Tweener said.

Erica shrugged and then saw Michael towards them.

"Erica," he said, he gave her a small smile.

"Michael." Erica watched as Michael sat and then quickly said, "Yesterday was Lincoln's-."

"I know," Michael said, "It has been cancelled.

Happiness and relief spread throughout Erica for the first time since she had been inside Fox River.

"Thank god," Erica said, "What had happened?"

Michael shook his head, "I'm not quite sure, but it definitely is major."

Sucre and Westmoreland joined while C-note stayed over with his friends. Everyone understood as C-note would be deemed a traitor if he went over to sit with them. Erica could feel T-bag's glare on the nape of her neck but she ignored him. She wasn't going to become the pet everyone was hoping she would be.

"Where is Abruzzi?" Erica asked.

The table went silent and everyone looked at each other as if wanting some help. Erica studied their expressions and then immediately took up that something was wrong.

"Where is he?"

"Erica," Seth said, "Abruzzi is in the hospital."

Erica felt her jaw drop in shock and then she tried to compose herself but it failed miserably.

"He was found in a shed with his throat cut."

Erica shook her head, "How?"

"They don't know who did it," Seth said

"But we all can take a guess," Michael replied. They all knew too well who had sliced Abruzzi's throat.

* * *

Back in Cell Block Erica was wondering on her own, she had managed to slip out of T-bag's sight and walk by herself. No one bothered her, talked to her or even looked at her for that matter. She was supposedly T-bag's and no one was suppose to meddle with her unless they had a death wish.

"There you are."

Erica sighed and then turned to see T-bag with his crew, of course, right behind him. He was smiling and he was holding one of his pockets out.

"Lost you for a sec there Girly," he went on, "Shame too lose such a thing like you."

Erica clenched her fists and turned to T-bag ready to tell him off when Michael stepped between then.

"Piss off T-bag," Michael hissed.

T-bag's alliance immediately moved forward but T-bag stopped them.

"Now boys," T-bag said, "We be polite, if someone wants to break up part of the family they have to talk to _me._"

"I'm not part of your stupid family," Erica said, "Never will be."

T-bag laughed and so did his alliance.

"Of course you are Girly," T-bag said still chuckling, "You grabbed the pocket, you are part of the family."

Erica turned her back and started towards the staircase. T-bag motioned one member to go after her, the young inmate grinned and was ready to go when Sucre stepped in his way.

"You better be sure," Sucre warned.

T-bag looked at the Puerto Rican with hatred and then he said, "If this is all because of Seth, why don't you just tell her?"

Michael's face went pale and then he said, "You shut up."

T-bag saw that he had hit a nerve, "You ain't stopping me Pretty."

"Shut up!"

Erica turned and then looked up to see Seth looking down from the catwalk, his face too seemed to be tense.

"Why don't you tell her about how you didn't help poor Seth," T-bag said tauntingly his voice dripped with the desire to mentally torture the young inmate. Michael glared at him with hatred but didn't say anything.

"Who really killed him Pretty?" T-bag asked but low enough for only himself and Michael to hear. Michael swallowed and tried to speak but his words clogged his throat. T-bag smiled and said, "That's what I thought."

T-bag walked past Michael and waved to his alliance to back down seeing as there was no threat. He wrapped his arm around the astonished Erica who too looked pale.

"Now you know the truth Girly," T-bag whispered in her ear. Erica then pushed herself away from T-bag and marched off to her cell. T-bag looked up to see Seth looking straight at him, T-bag took it as a challenge and stared back but Seth backed off. T-bag chuckled same kid but even more vulnerable. He passed Michael who was still rooted to the spot and rejoined his alliance who grinned and smiled as they saw their leader coming out victorious.

"And without raising a fist," T-bag grinned.


	25. let it out

During PI everyone worked in silence and in a monotonic fashion. They moved the carpet over when a badge was near and only spoke when the CO asked them questions, nothing else. Erica could feel tension between Seth and Michael and she could also feel tension between T-bag and herself. She wasn't going to be turned into something she is not, and that was final.

Back in Cell Block Erica was separated and moved towards cell 16. She could tell that T-bag was right behind her and waiting patiently until the cells were locked. Erica waited in the entrance of her cell as a guard passed by to make sure she was there. Once checking all PI members were inside the CO shouted, "Lock em up!" The barred doors slammed shut and then everyone went back to normal.

"All set Girly?" T-bag asked slyly, he sported his maniac grin. Erica didn't look at him, she didn't really feel like even standing.

"If this is about Pretty, then all you have to do is talk."

Erica clenched her fists and whipped around, "You shut that god damn mouth of yours you sick fuck!"

T-bag grinned even more and said, "Foul mouth of your Girly."

Erica felt like retaliating but didn't say anything. She was wondering why she was like this, usually she would rip T-bag to shreds with comebacks but today she didn't have the energy.

"From this silence I take it I won," T-bag said.

"You didn't win anything."

T-bag smiled and said, "You seemed surprised that Pretty had caused your boyfriend's suicide."

"He isn't dead! He's alive."

T-bag raised an eyebrow and said, "How much?"

A vile thought came to Erica's mind and she shook her head. She wasn't going to go through this with T-bag, she didn't want to.

* * *

During tea time Erica ignored T-bag's pocket offer and headed towards the catwalk. She glanced back to see T-bag stopping his alliance from going to get her but she didn't stop. Erica kept going and walked past Michael's cell to Seth's. He was inside by himself and Seth looked up to see Erica standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

Erica walked in and then sat on the bed. Before Seth could say anything Erica grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a deep kiss. Both of them were in deep thought, in their own little world-together. Erica released him and looked to see Seth's face going completely blush.

"Whoa..."

Erica smiled at Seth's expression and then embraced him. Without warning tears poured down her face, Seth drew Erica in closer and then said, "I'm here."

You are, Erica thought, and you will never leave. Erica pulled away and dried her face with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Seth shook his head, he had been through the hell she is experiencing but it would be ten times more worse then what he had gone through simply because Erica was a girl.

"Don't be," Seth said, "Let it out."

Erica leaned against him and then placed her head on Seth's shoulder.

"I'm here."

Tea time was up and Erica was forced to go back to cell 16 much to her demise. She gave Seth a final kiss and then left. She passed Michael's cell and then walked down the staircase only to be met by Tweener.

"I want you to come with me," he said quickly.

Erica was shocked she looked around and saw the that guards were paying attention to the inmates.

"Oh Da-."

"No, I really do." Erica knew too well that he was talking about the escape.

"David I-."

"Let's go!" a CO said breaking up Erica and David.

"I'll talk to you later," Tweener said.

Erica was hustled over to her own cell then locked in. She turned to face T-bag who had his pocket out. Erica wished that she could burn that thing.

"You ignored me Girly," T-bag growled dangerously.

"And?" Erica asked, "You're not the boss of me."

T-bag slowly grinned and Erica shuttered.

"You've got everything backwards Girly," T-bag explained, "Obviously you didn't get the rules _I _set."

"Fuck you and your rules."

Without warning Erica found herself push up against the wall, T-bag's hand was wrapped tightly around her wrists and he had forced them high above her head while the other hand had a strong tight grip on her throat. He pressed his body against Erica's and pressed tighter everytime she trashed to get free.

"You 'otta be careful on what you say Girly," T-bag snarled, "People can take it the wrong way."

Erica tired to break free but T-bag gripped her throat tighter until she gave a short choke.

"About the rules, one you stay close to me at all times especially during meals. Second you don't go off to your boyfriend unless I give you the okay to, got that?" - Erica tried to scream but T-bag forced the scream down as he applied more pressure -, "And lastly, you do exactly as _I _say!"

T-bag pushed himself off Erica who slide down the floor, her throat throbbed and her head was even worse. A shadow loomed over Erica and she looked up to see T-bag standing over top of her. He grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her up. Erica tried to get out of his grip but T-bag grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him directly in the eyes.

"That includes the pocket."

Erica clenched her fists, she wanted to burn him and the damn cell all together. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a convincing answer.

"Answer me Girly," T-bag warned.

Erica then nodded and said, "Yes."

T-bag smiled and then released Erica. He climbed up top while Erica sat on the bottom. She thought of the inmates who sat here, the inmates who went through the torture. But Erica then drew her attention to her plan, and she knew she had to do it soon.


	26. get in motion

That night Erica took some paint chips and placed it on a small piece of wood that she had taken from the yard without anyone watching. She couldn't use wire for that would be obvious nor could she use a timer as the ticking would give everything away. She had the supplies she need all was to set a time on when. T-bag was sleeping so Erica wasn't worried that he would wake. She had obtained the hardened paint chips from the paint cans and was sure that it would burn easily. Erica noticed a flashlight shine nearby and she quickly tucked the starters under the pillow and pretended to sleep. Erica listened to the guard slowly leave and then she came up with an idea; tea time.

The morning Erica was the first to wake up, she had her plan all in place. It would be perfect, she could easily ditch the lighter and the paint chips and wood would be the first to burn to ashes. Erica's plan was simple, set T-bag's bed on fire. Erica had been paying attention to supply drop off and noticed that every two months Fox River gets a set of new mattresses. Erica had everything all set up. The evidence would burn up, her lighter would be ditched in time and she knew that she wouldn't get caught either. There were many firebugs like her except just all male and little more sane.

"Morning Girly."

Erica mumbled, "Morning."

Go with it, she thought, go with it until the plan goes in motion.

Erica was taken to the showers where she washed alone she could still smell the stench and tried to rub it off as much as possible until her skin turned red. Erica was then led back to Cell Block where she awaited the others. When the guards back was turned Erica took out the small fire starter and made a small rip in T-bag's mattress. Making sure that no one was paying attention she quickly slipped in the fire starter and then took out a small piece of white thread that had unraveled from her own shirt. Erica had tried the line before and it had worked the only thing was that it was so delicate and fragile that nothing could bother it while it was aflame. Erica listened straining her ears to hear and then she got it. Everything was set up, the string was placed in the two metal pieces that were welded together to hold up the top bunk. The thread followed to the starter and then had been wounded around it about five times. Erica wanted to make sure that this would work, it had too.

The other inmates came back and T-bag found Erica lying on her bed. She watched him come in and then got up.

"Eager?" T-bag asked grinning.

Erica didn't answer. She saw Seth watching carefully until a guard prodded him forward into his cell. I have a plan Seth, Erica thought, a plan. Erica turned to see T-bag having his back to her. Not yet, she thought, wait until tea time and then initiate the plan. Erica wasn't totally suer if this would work or not. If it didn't then Erica would be sent to the shu for a long time and Trent would be forbidden to see her. Also Erica would most likely be sent to Arizona for good. If it did work then it would be an amazing surprise. Erica then realized that she had to have someone else in the cell, someone in T-bag's alliance.

"Line up cons!" CO shouted.

The cells opened and Erica was ready to walk out first when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turned to see T-bag glaring right at her.

"Do we need to talk again?" he asked.

Erica moved to the side and started to walk behind T-bag until she collided with his back.

"Forgetting something Girly?"

Erica looked down to the pocket that T-bag was offering, Erica swallowed but took it to pretend and to satisfy that T-bag had won what had wanted all along. T-bag walked out of the cell proudly while Erica felt like punching his lights out again but she refrained. Erica didn't dare look at the Michael, Seth or Tweener as she walked by all three. The guards made a quick check then motioned them forward.

* * *

In the mess hall Erica stayed beside T-bag like he demanded, she knew that the others were wondering why Erica hadn't flipped him through the glass yet but she couldn't explain her plan to them. She had to keep it to herself, she had to keep it even from Seth. Erica took her soggy breakfast in silence and then walked over to the table where T-bag and his alliance sat. Erica could feel Michael's hatred tidal wave over everyone and slam into T-bag, Erica was sure that her cellmate could even feel it but instead he only grinned to Erica's usual table where she usually sat with the usual people. Erica allowed T-bag to think that he had won, basic psychology think that the enemy won then attack, it worked for Troy.

"Riley!"

Ice formed over Erica's insides and then froze over her brain leaving the only word to echo in her head. Riley. She heard voices of T-bag's alliance welcome the man back but Erica didn't do anything. She didn't dare look behind her or at the table where Seth, Tweener, Sucre, Westmoreland and Michael were sitting. Her blood pounded in her head giving her a migraine and her ears turned red but most of all her face stung.

It felt as if a new cut was being slowly opened and Erica winced at the thought.

"Who's this now?" Riley asked menacingly.

Erica didn't dare turn around to meet the man who had destroyed the rest of her life. Just one movement and he had destroyed everything except her rage. Erica knew that she would be facing Riley again and she stood up. The whole cafeteria went silent as they all waited to see what would happen. The skin that was sewn together throbbed on Erica's face but she ignored it, eyes stared at her from all directions but she ignored it. Erica then took in a breath and felt her fists tighten until her fingernails dug into her skin. Riley looked at her directly in the eye as if daring her to strike he knew that she wanted to. Tension filled the cafeteria but Erica couldn't do anything. Her body had frozen up making her immobile.

"Wanna say something Girly?" Riley asked whispering low only for Erica to hear.

"Yeah," Erica said giving a shaky smile, she then looked up to meet Riley's eyes, "Fuck you."


	27. plan

The inmates in the cafeteria didn't get blood like they expected, nor a hit from either Riley or Erica. Instead they were hushed up by the guards and went back to breakfast. Erica was too busy thinking about what had just happened, she knew that she had flipped Riley off, but why was Riley here? Riley was suppose to be in the shu receiving harsh punishment for scarring Erica for life-literally. Erica looked around the room and then caught a nasty glint in Bellick's eye. The bastard! Just before Erica could do anything the guards ordered all inmates to line up to head back to A-wing. Erica took T-bag's pocket like he wanted and she watched as Riley slowly followed the Cell Block A inmates. What was he doing? He was suppose to be in Cell Block C. Erica didn't say anything only delved into her thoughts more and more until she found herself standing in line as the guard announced them in. Erica and T-bag walked over to their cell and then it was all closed Erica whipped around and punched T-bag in the gut. The inmate fell back in shock and blinked a couple of times to get out of his daze.

"What the hell is your problem?" Erica shouted, she was silently relieved that she had hurt T-bag but she didn't allow it to show. T-bag got to his feet and then glared at Erica.

"I don't know what you are talking about Girly," T-bag growled back.

"Why the hell is Riley here?"

T-bag grinned and said, "Oh that, he did his time."

"Why is he in A-wing?"

T-bag shrugged and said, "Ask boss."

Erica wanted to believe that T-bag was behind all this but she then realized that maybe he was for once in his pathetic life telling the truth. But that didn't change the fact that Erica need to leave cell 16.

Tea time was called and Erica knew that her plan had to be set in motion. T-bag led her out and Erica found herself blocked in by T-bag's crew. They laughed and talked but Erica wasn't listening to them she was trying to find out what time it would be good to actually make her plan work. A few more seconds, she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see T-bag glaring at her.

"Forget second rule already?"

Erica blinked a few times and then looked down to see that she wasn't holding onto the pocket and she was headed in the direction of where Seth was standing with Tweener. She looked up to see two big men blocking her way.

"Answer me Girly," T-bag warned. Erica looked around and then saw Riley, her idea just got even better.

Erica shook her head and said, "I forgot something in our cell."

T-bag scowled but motioned the two men to move so that Erica could get to cell 16.

"One minute Girly," T-bag said, "Or I'm coming in."

His stupid crew grinned like idiots but Erica ignored them as well. She walked a few steps and turned to see that T-bag had his full attention on his crew. Erica sucked in a breath and then walked into her cell. Without hesitation she took out the lighter and looked to see if anyone was around; no one. Erica flicked it a few times and then held the flame to the thin thread. Immediately it caught fire and slowly stared to burn upward. Erica then dashed out and sucked in her courage before going to Riley.

"T-bag wants you," she said without looking at the vile man.

Riley frowned and said, "Why?"

Erica shrugged and said, "He said to wait in his cell for him."

Riley knew that T-bag always was too lazy to deliver messages himself unless it was of the utmost important. Erica was ready to go when she felt a hand go on her shoulder and she spun around. Riley grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He grinned at his work.

"Yeah," he said, "Still there."

Erica pulled herself away and then headed towards T-bag while gingerly touching her face. The thirty stitches were still there as well as some swelling and pain. Erica shuddered and turned to see Riley waiting in the cell. Five more seconds.

As Riley waited he was thinking about Erica and how he could have easily manipulated and broke the girl. Riley smiled at the thought of Erica being in his cell but knew that would be nearly impossible unless he had talked to the right people and pulled a few strings. Riley then caught the scent of smoke that turned stronger and stronger. He didn't quite know where it was coming from until he turned and gaped at the sight.

Erica could smell the delicious smoke from where she stood which was near the guard's watch room. T-bag was trying to get a talk with Bellick when he too picked up on the smell and turned to see that the smoke was coming out of his cell.

"What the-."

Just then Riley walked out and turned back to see the smoke getting thicker. The inmates were now paying attention and a whoosh caught everyone's attention. Crackling and snaps came from cell 16 and the guards rushed in with a fire extinguisher. Erica walked over with T-bag as he looked to try and see the damage but the smoke almost blinded them. Erica tried to keep in a laugh as she saw the horrified expression on T-bag's face. Her plan had worked.

* * *

"You're going to change cells," Warden Pope said, "Cell 44."

Erica hid her excitement of that she would be closer to Seth and a cell to her own. She nodded to keep in control.

"I understand your distress of Riley's return, but C-wing is currently filled with some new inmates. It will be a few weeks until they get out."

Erica nodded, that was fine with her. Riley was the last one in T-bag's cell so the guards blamed him for the disaster. He had found the lighter Erica had placed on the railing he was intended to find therefore he would have his fingerprints on it. Riley was then serving some time in the shu and rumours of threats from T-bag's alliance.

"Unless of course the option of going to Arizona is always open for discussion," Pope said Erica could detect some persuasion but she shook her head.

"Sorry boss," Erica said, "My statement is still strong."

Warden Pope sighed and nodded, "Alright, we're done."

* * *

Erica was announced as she walked into Cell Block A. No one paid any attention to her which she liked and the guard led her to her new cell. It was like any other cell, nothing special except her belongings all piled high on the bunk.

"Lock 44."

Erica listened and then let out a breath of relief as the barred door slammed shut. She wasn't more glad to be locked in a cell by herself then sharing one with a psychopath. Erica looked down to see T-bag staring right at her through his cell. His dark eyes watching her every movement and slowly he gave her his signature grin. Erica immediately knew what was going on, he couldn't he didn't have any proof. How could he know? Erica was by his side when his bed was aflame. It was Riley who was the one coming out although he didn't do anything. But Erica knew that T-bag was cunning, sharp but above all smart.


	28. take one for the team

A/N: _To get the story going into the escape this chapter follows some of the series plot as will the next possibly but mostly it is still much AU. Spitfire47 _

* * *

"It's gone."

It was PI and everyone was working at a moderate pace while looking to Michael who was leaning against the table tapping his head gently against the clipboard. The walls were up and the hole was fully dug which was a relief to everyone. All there was left was painting and laying down the carpet.

"What's gone?" Seth asked.

"The map."

Just then Westmoreland opened the door and said, "Badge."

Everyone scuttled quickly to cover the hole and then went to painting as a guard came in

"Wrap it up," he called.

"What?" Erica asked.

"You heard me, wrap it up."

No one moved, they were unsure of what to do or say.

"Come on."

"We're not finished yet," C-note said.

The CO looked around quickly and said, "You guys look finished to me."

"We still need to put down the rug," Seth added.

The other inmates joined and but CO said, "Bellick is having professionals come in to do it."

"When?" Westmoreland asked.

"Tomorrow."

With that the CO left without a word.

"You better have plan B Pretty," he said dangerously. Michael scowled at T-bag and then said, "We need to fill it in."

"Wait what?" C-note asked then protested, "We just dug that bitch!"

Michael nodded and then said, "It's easy, plywood and a few inches of fast setting concrete. Then on the night of we can smash it with a sledgehammer."

C-note glared at Michael but didn't protest.

They all picked up the tools and then handed the paint covered bucket to Tweener.

"This is all sticky," C-note said.

"Why do I have to clean it?" Tweener replied.

"According to rank...," T-bag said, "That would be you."

Erica frowned and then said, "I'll help you."

She grabbed the bucket and then moved Tweener out of the guard's room before anyone could protest

* * *

Outside the two walked to the hose and then turned it on.

"About the small conversation..," Tweener said slowly looking at Erica, "Are you still in?"

Erica sighed and said, "I never said if I was in... would Seth be able to come?"

Tweener nodded but it didn't seem to confident. Erica noted that Tweener almost seemed hurt when she suggested Seth. They cleaned some brushes in silence and then Tweener said, "So you like him then."

Erica almost dropped the brush she was cleaning and said, "Wha-."

"Don't deny it!"

Erica turned to Tweener and said, "I wasn't going to deny it, I was going to ask on how you knew."

Tweener looked at the ground before saying, "You just told me."

Erica wanted to slap herself she watched Tweener's movements and noticed that nothing had changed.

"Look," Erica said turning off the hose, "Did you really think that there was anything?"

Tweener looked around and said, "Once."

With that he picked up the clean pain utensils and left Erica standing by herself

* * *

It took Erica a few moments to get her mind working again but half her thoughts were on Tweener actually liking her. Erica never thought that he was a bad kid, he was nice and kind just tried a little to hard to fit in with the rest of the world. She sighed and then headed back to the guard's room. As she opened the door Michael was being led out by a guard and she watched him go. Erica stepped inside to see CO Geary telling everyone to get out.

"But CO told us that we could stay to finish up," C-note said.

"And I'm telling you that I want you guys out," CO Geary said, "There is some yard work I need to you to do."

With that Geary left leaving everyone in a mind boggling panic.

They finished up and then were lead out to the corner then told to wait. Once the CO was out of sight everyone let out a collected groan.

"This isn't good," Erica said first.

"Second that," C-note said.

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"We need to get that hole filled," Seth said.

"And it has to be tonight," T-bag finished. Then as if everyone had rehearsed it, turned to face the only man who could do it. Sucre looked at everyone until his mind suddenly got why everyone was looking at him.

"WHAT?" he cried.

"You're the only one with the way out," Erica said.

"Plus Michael no doubt told you everything," C-note added.

Sucre ran his hands over his head and said, "What if I get caught?"

"You're problem bro."

"Let's go!" the nearest CO called.

Erica turned and followed everyone else to the yard.

* * *

Later that day Erica was lying on her bed in cell 44, Seth was sitting on the ground next to her both their hands were intertwined.

"Do you think that Sucre will get caught?" Erica asked.

Seth shrugged, "Possibly there are guard towers at every corner of the prison."

Erica sighed she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sucre as she saw him pass by a few times with an exasperated look on his face. She sat up and then motioned Seth to sit beside her. Seth smiled and then pushed a few strands of hair out of Erica's face.

"I know," Erica said in a bored tone, "My hair is awful."

Seth gave a chuckle, "I think that it's cute."

"I don't know why they keep up the facade," Erica said, "All A-wing knows that I'm a female."

Seth shrugged and said, "I suppose that just for the new inmates who come in."

Erica rolled her eyes saying, "It's still quite pathetic."

Just then Sucre came in the room with a wide grin on his face. Erica thought that Sucre managed to win back his would-be-bride but he came with even better news.

"Hey chica," Sucre greeted smiling, "You might want to come see this, you too papi."

Both Seth and Erica rose together from the cot and walked onto the catwalk. They scanned the area but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What exactly are we suppose to be looking at?" Erica asked, her eyes still gazing over the inmates.

"Be patient," Sucre said, he his grin had gotten even wider as he looked over in T-bag's direction. Seth and Erica followed his gaze. Just then a inmate with a terrible make-up job walked out of T-bag's cell. Erica had seen the inmate wondering sometimes trying to get hitches with other inmates. Then slowly but surely T-bag came out all red faced and completely pissed off. Seth was the first to burst into laughter but then silenced himself as T-bag turned in his direction. Seth, Sucre and Erica made a quick beeline back into Erica's cell where they all had a muffled fit of laughter.

"You made him do that?" Erica asked hardly believing what she had seen.

Sucre nodded with pride and said, "Yep."

Sucre peered his head out the cell and saw T-bag marching up the steps with a paper wrapped item. He smiled to himself as he knew what it was.

"Why did you get him to do it anyway?" Sucre turned to Erica and then said, "Just wait muchacha."

T-bag turned and saw Seth and Erica sitting on the bed with innocent looks on their faces. He frowned and then shoved the paper parcel into Sucre's hand then warned in his usual dark voice, "If you tell anyone..."

Sucre held down laughter and said, "Take one for the team."

T-bag muttered something about 'crappy team' and then pointed his finger at Erica and said, "Same goes for you two, get it?"

"Got it," Seth replied.

"Good." T-bag whipped around before stomping down the steps.


	29. for sale

There was good news and bad news, the good news was that the hole had been covered with the plywood and fast setting concrete thanks to Sucre. That bad news was that he did in fact get caught and was serving time in the shu. The worst news was the Michael was down there. Erica had received this during line up and she hung her head in complete disbelief. The two most important people on the team was stuck in solitary confinement for god knows how long. Then when things couldn't have gotten worse...they of course did.

"Scave has been bitching about the toilet," T-bag said, "So Geary has placed in a work order. The worker move the toilet..."

"They find the hole," Seth finished, T-bag nodded.

"That isn't all," Tweener said informing the team, "Geary's selling off Michael's cell."

"He's what?" Erica cried.

"Selling starting at two hundred."

Everyone groaned, this wasn't good, neither of them had anything except...

"I have two hundred."

Everyone turned to Erica and looked at her as if wondering if she was making it up or actually telling the truth.

"Where the hell would you get two hundred?" C-note exclaimed.

"My brother," Erica replied.

"It doesn't matter," Westmoreland said, "We can start with that and see what we can do."

T-bag then side glanced the oldest inmate and said, "There is always another option isn't their D.B?"

Westmoreland glared at T-bag and said, "A- I'm not DB, b-there are no visitor's today so we have no contact with the outside world and c-Erica is the only one with enough money."

"Yeah," C-note muttered, "But Geary could easily turn up the price on the cell, I'll see if I can talk to him." C-note easily strolled up to the watch room and started chatting away.

* * *

It was in the cafeteria that Erica received the worst news possible.

"Pretty's stuck in the whack shack," T-bag said.

Erica groaned knowing that things had officially gone from bad to worst to horrific.

"How did he get in there?" Seth asked.

"Couldn't take it in the shu."

"Now what are we going to do?"

Before T-bag could answer C-note came up to the table for the first time and sat down. His face was swollen and he was stiff from the beat down he had taken.

"Whoa," T-bag commented as he studied C-note's face, "Looks like the Bank of Africa didn't take any withdrawls."

"Stuff it," C-note shot back angrily.

T-bag grinned and then leaned back.

"We still have Erica's money," C-note added, "We can use that."

The table went silent and everyone turned to T-bag who was tapping his plastic spoon against the table. Once he knew that he had everyone's attention he smiled his signature smile and said, "I think I might have an alternate way to deal with our solution."

"And that would be?" C-note asked.

T-bag nodded his head over his right shoulder and Erica noticed a man shuffling cards. He was tanned, dark eyes and a shaven head.

"The Kitchen Game," T-bag announced.

"The what?" Seth asked.

"Gambling," C-note growled and Erica immediately knew that he didn't approve. T-bag smiled and said, "Trust me son, when I play cards it ain't gambling."

"So in reality," Erica started, "You want to use _my _money to gamble."

T-bag sighed and said, "It ain't gambling Girly."

"How much is it to get into the Kitchen Game?" Westmoreland asked.

"Fifty, each."

Everyone was now complaining but T-bag said, "I'm sure we can figure something out but first we need to know on who's playing."

"I am," C-note said.

"I am," Erica said.

All eyes were on her now and she said, "Use to gamble for a hit."

No words needed to be said.

* * *

Back in Cell Block A Erica took out her brown package and extracted a crisp fifty bill and stuffed it in her jumper pocket.

"You sure about this?" Erica turned to see Seth standing in her doorway, a worried look was clear on his face. Erica walked up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Seth walked in and then peered into the package. Erica slowly took it from his hands and then took the money out.

"I didn't know you use to gamble," Seth said.

Erica stopped wrapping the money in a band before looking at Seth.

"I'm sorry," Erica said, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh right," Seth started, "But you can tell me in front of everyone else."

Erica frowned and said, "What the hell are you talking about? Look I'm not proud of gambling for a hit, but I had no choice!"

Seth looked at her as if trying to find some resentment but he didn't.

"I'm sorry," Erica said.

Seth walked up and embraced her he laid his head against hers and then simply said, "Don't be."

They both stayed like that for a few moments then separated.

"Be careful," Seth said, "Please."

Erica smiled then replied, "Aren't I always?"

C-note led T-bag and Erica through the back door into the kitchen. They came up to a guard and then produced their fifties. The guard quickly counted then allowed them in. Inside there was a line of inmates with their back against the walls and one inmate got up angrily then marched out with nothing.

"Next."

Erica looked at C-note and T-bag who too looked confused on who was going to go. The man in charge looked up and said in an even more dark tone, "Next."

Erica decided that she would.

"Deal."

The cards were shoved towards her and she picked them up. They felt new and Erica knew that they were new. There were only a few bends from previous bridges but besides that they were perfect. Erica picked up the cards and then started to shuffle. Game on.


	30. The Kitchen Game

For those who don't know how to play poker, there are a few simple rules that you have to keep in mind.

1. Forced bets are made by one or all players

2. Several betting rounds will begin and during the rounds the player's hand will develop either by adding or replacing cards.

3. Bluffing is the primary feature in poker

4. The player with the best set of five cards wins.

Erica had played this kind of game before although usually it would be blackjack. The several times she had played she had won and lost but this game was more strict and one slip up could mean losing. Erica knew that C-note was trying to keep it together but inside she could tell he was a nervous wreck. T-bag on the other hand was bridging and dealing cards like there was no tomorrow. He dealt to his left and each time a player would lose forcing them to leave.

The bets got bigger and each time T-bag would send Erica or C-note a card that they would quickly add to their pile before a showdown. Erica had won the first pot and then C-note had won the last two, which had added up to about two hundred flat. Erica saw that this gave C-note some confidence but not enough for trusting in T-bag on giving the right cards. The leader of the Kitchen Game stared at one inmates cards and said, "Your out."

The inmates slammed his hands on the table and then marched out with a string of curses not to far behind.

"Next."

The only man that Erica, T-bag and C-note needed to be worried about was an inmate that went by the name Jesus. He was clearly a professional and the creator of the Kitchen Game. He would send inmates out the door within the second a card was placed on his pile.

T-bag dealt once more and Erica had lame hand as well as C-note. Jesus smiled as he saw their looks while T-bag frowned. Jesus took the bets he had won while saying, "Looks like I won this round bitches!"

Erica silently cursed and then handed her cards to T-bag who started to shuffle again. She side glanced C-note who had started to get nervous again.

"Easy young blood," a black inmate at the table said, he grinned at C-note's nervousness.

C-note managed a grin and said, "I'm cool pops."

The inmate shook his head and then watched as T-bag dealt the cards. Each time a card landed near C-note, he flinched. Erica on the other hand tried to come up with bluffing strategies that would help them win whatever money came their way. Just as T-bag tossed C-note his last card it flipped over and revealed a ten. The inmates in the room were all up and shuffling about whispering and muttering. Jesus raised his hand while still glaring from T-bag to Erica then to C-note. Erica tried to keep her cool but she too now even felt the pressure that C-note has been carrying throughout the game. Jesus studied the inmates faces and then to T-bag while demanding, "Reshuffle."

"Oh come on Jesus," T-bag said, "Look, I'll put it back into the pile and shuffle it around."

Jesus glared at T-bag and said, "Are you trying to cheat me?"

The inmates behind Jesus stood to their full height with their hands in their pockets; everyone knew what was hidden in the pockets when playing the Kitchen Game.

Erica looked at T-bag who too started to feel nervous. C-note then pushed the card to T-bag who reluctantly placed it in the pack and started to shuffle. The tension in the room ceased and slowly, but not completely, died. T-bag tossed C-note the card and Erica saw C-note's face fall. Erica felt a showdown coming on, and she was right.

"Ah fuck!" an inmate cursed showing his pathetic hand, he shoved his chair back and stomped out. Jesus seemed to be amused by the inmate's anger. The other players groaned and then threw down their lame hands until only Jesus, Erica and C-note were left. Jesus smiled and Erica looked at her hand three queens. That gave her slight advantage, but she would be risking losing the pile of sums that were on the table if Jesus had anything higher. Jesus grinned and said, "Looks like I have this round in the bag again boys!"

"I raise you 70%," C-note blurted.

Erica's heart beat heavily in her chest what C-note was doing was not only risking the sums but also practically his life especially if Jesus had the winning hand. But her relief came fast as she saw Jesus glance at his cards frowning.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said," C-note said slowly as he started to regain his confidence, "I raise you 70%."

Jesus swallowed and said, "But I don't have that kind of money…"

C-note had found his full confidence now and said, "Maybe you can borrow it from one of your penpals over there."

Jesus looked behind him to his friends who had all taken a sudden interest in their shoes. He got up and slammed his hands on the ground. Jesus glared at C-note with a face of pure hatred, he pointed an accusing finger at him and said, "I better not see you out in the yard!"

With that Jesus marched angrily out of the room with his friends behind him. Erica let out a breath of relief and T-bag leaned back in his chair nodding in grudging approval. C-note on the other hand exhaled a shaky breath and then took the money.


	31. cheated

After the Kitchen Game it was to Geary but first Erica wanted to make sure that they had enough. They went back to Cell Block A and C-note had counted the money coming to a total of five hundred dollars plus the hundred they still had from Erica's own personal amount. Erica had told Seth of their winnings and he smiled.

"Something's wrong," Erica said looking at Seth.

Seth glanced and then said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Liar." Erica play jabbed him in the stomach and Seth chuckled.

"Seriously," Erica said, "What's wrong?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck and then sat Erica sat beside him.

"It's okay," Erica said trying to calm him down, "Just tell me whatever's bothering you."

Seth looked at Erica and said, "Just be careful."

Erica seemed confused, "From what? Why?"

Seth grabbed Erica's shoulder and squeezed before saying, "Riley's been looking for you again."

"Ri…no he can't be…he's in the shu for the next two we-."

"His crew is."

His crew? Erica thought, the only crew Riley had belonged to T-bag everyone knew that. Erica then got a horrible feelings Riley couldn't have turned T-bag's whole crew onto his side…could he?

"They know it was you," Seth said, "About the fire in T-bag's cell…they know that you did it."

Erica shook her head and said, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't…," Seth looked at the ground and winced as if he was trying to recall a painful memory, "When I was with T-bag I wo-."

"Stop!" Erica said, "Seth stop it…I'll be fine."

Seth looked at the ground before saying, "I want you to be safe, the…you know what is only in a few days time."

"You're coming," Erica said sternly.

Seth looked around and said, "There are just too many."

Erica looked at Seth with wide eyes. "Seth you have too!"

Seth was ready to say something when the guards called yard time. Both got up as their cell opened, as they walked out Erica gave Seth's hand a quick squeeze and then she dropped her hand

* * *

Outside in the yard C-note, Erica and Westmoreland separated themselves from the others and headed to where Geary was standing. Erica handed C-note the last of her money and then watched him leave.

"Yo Geary," C-note shouted.

Geary turned and saw C-note coming to him, "What is it con?"

"Here's your money."

Geary took the money from C-note and then studied the thick bundle with an impressed look.

"So," C-note said eagerly, "Do we get it?"

Geary shook his head and said, "Price went up."

Erica looked like C-note was going to pass out. He gapped at Geary and said, "But...there's about six hundred in that bundle!"

"Price went up."

C-note moved away from the CO and then walked back to Erica and Westmoreland.

"Price went up," he said running his hands over his head.

"It what?" Erica cried.

"There has to be over three hundred dollars in that bundle," Westmoreland said.

"I know pops, I know." C-note sighed and then looked around, this wasn't happening. Westmoreland dug into his pocket and slowly took out what looked to be an old pocket watch. Erica felt a lump develop in her throat as he flipped it open to show an old picture of a young woman.

"Westmoreland," C-note said slowly.

The older inmate shook her head.

"Do you want to stay in here and look at picture of her?" C-note asked, "Or do you want to escape and see her for real?"

Westmoreland hung his head and then allowed his arm to extend and place it in C-note's hand. Erica wrapped a comforting arm around Westmoreland's shoulders as C-note went back to Geary.

"Here," C-note said placing the pocket watch in Geary's hand.

"That's nice," Geary commented greedily.

C-note nodded and said, "So is the cell ours?"

Geary shook his head and said, "Sorry already sold the cell three hours ago."

"YOU WHAT?"

Geary ignored C-note's outburst of disbelief and walked away.

"Hey wait!" C-note cried after the CO, "What about my money and watch?"

"Sorry," Geary said although he didn't sound quite sincere, "Mine now."

C-note watched in complete disbelief as Geary walked away. He turned and saw that Erica and Westmoreland had watched the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," C-note said with a panicked expression, "I am so sorry." He looked from Erica to Westmoreland, but Erica wasn't worried about herself instead her sympathy went out to Westmoreland.


	32. return

It was during lunch that a man had come to offer his assistance to help get Michael out of psych. Ward. He was apparently Sucre's cousin and was the only one who had the plan on what to do. Erica was not included in the plan which she hated but Seth reassured her that they would get Michael out. The plan was to frame Geary for the burn that Michael had received. If it actually worked not only Michael would be free from the whack shack but also there was a high chance that Westmoreland would get his pocket watch back.

Erica was sitting on her bed reading, Seth was writing some thing down when a loud buzz got their attention.

"Scofield for re-admission into GenPop."

Erica and Seth both got up and looked out of their cell to indeed see Michael coming in. He was lead up the stairs by guards and then placed in his cell. Erica let out a breath of relief; the plan was back in motion.

During yard time Michael first visited Erica and Seth who were sitting on the bleachers. He looked exhausted and weak but he managed a smile as if telling them that he was fine.

"How are you two holding up?" Michael asked sitting down with them.

"Fine," both replied at te same time.

"Hoffner!"

Seth turned to see a guard motioning him to come over.

"Be back," Seth muttered. Michael made sure that he was out of ear before turning to Erica.

"Do you like him?"

Erica was almost thrown off by the question how the hell would Michael know about her and Seth?

"Kind of," Erica said, "Well...yeah."

Michael sighed and then said, "That is why you wanted to have him put on isn't it?"

Erica shook her head and said, "Isn't that hard to figure out Michael."

Michael chuckled and agreed, "Not exactly rocket science."

Erica joined in on the short laugh and then said, "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Michael looked at Erica but Erica realized that he was looking at her scar.

"Leave it," Erica said in a bored tone.

Michael frown and said, "No, this is why you need to come with us."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Michael was ready to answer when a loud screech interrupted him. Everyone in the yard turned to see the bus coming up to the front entrance and parking. Cheers and barks came from inmates all around Erica as the new inmates got off and headed straight into the prison. T-bag was examining the young inmates as he always did when his eyes fell on a certain person. Erica looked to see what T-bag was looking at and her stomach dropped to the ground. It wasn't possible, he couldn't have survived. But there he was in front of all the inmates too see; Abruzzi was alive.

In the cafeteria Erica was sitting beside Seth and Tweener who she had seen go to an fro a lot lately. He didn't tell her why and Erica knew that he was still mad about her and Seth being together. Abruzzi was sitting by himself in deep concentration when he looked up to see Michael standing in front of him. Erica watched as Michael took a seat and then turned to Seth and Tweener.

"I'll be back." She got up and then walked over to the table where Abruzzi and Michael were seated.

"Eric," Abruzzi said in a strange cheerful way.

"It's back to Erica now," the female inmate informed, "T-bag had made an announcement of my gender to all of A-wing."

Abruzzi frown but didn't get up and pulverize T-bag like Erica thought that he would. Abruzzi's gaze went to Erica's left side and he stared in what looked to be a mix of horror and curiosity.

"Accident," Erica said before Michael could say anything, "I tripped and got...this."

Erica didn't dare to look at Michael as she said this lie but Erica didn't want Abruzzi to suddenly transfer to his old ways and strangle T-bag right here and now. Erica knew that she didn't sound to convincing but Abruzzi didn't say anything or pressure her into going on.

"I respect the man before me," Michael said, "But the old man before had a jet so that we could escape. Think that the new one could pull it off?"

Abruzzi shrugged and said, "Noah had his ark, did he not?"

Michael smiled and then nodded his thanks. Erica on the other hand didn't turn to met T-bag's murderous look.

In Cell Block A Erica looked at T-bag's cell, she half expected to see T-bag coming out but nothing happened so Erica thought that she should take the first step. She walked over to T-bag's cell and then said, "That better not be what I think it is."

Erica had seen something sharp and jagged, something that she was too familiar with. The left side of her face tingled with numbness just at the thought of it.

"Or what Girly?" T-bag challenged.

Erica grabbed T-bag's wrist tightly and then took the shank out of his hand. She didn't like to touch the thing but she had no choice.

"Give it back Girly," T-bag warned.

"What the hell do you need this for huh?"

"Settling a score."

Erica glared at T-bag and said, "You have such a vendetta against him don't you? Well guess what perv he is our only transportation out of here. Do you think that his outside sources will have the van and plane for us if they find out that he was 'accidentally' killed again? No, so I suggest that if you want to get five miles from this place after the escape...then I suggest that you leave him alone."

T-bag frowned and then looked at the ground as soon as he saw Erica's hand shake as she held tightly to his shank.

"I swear I didn't order Riley to do anything."

Erica was shocked at what T-bag said but she shook her head.

"Don't," Erica said, "Just stay away from Abruzzi."

With that she left T-bag, taking the shank with her.


	33. without orders

Erica was sitting on her bed with her thoughts. She didn't know what to think or do. Seth was right, there were too many and too many would take too long and too much hassling. Erica had sent her brother as much information about the escape as possible on Michael's order if anything were to go wrong. Erica and Seth were playing 21 to pass the time when a guard knocked on her bars.

"Morning," the CO said, "Delivery."

Erica frowned, she didn't know that the prison system would allow these type of things to happen. She figured that she would have been called to the Warden's office or sent to the visitation room to receive it.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," the CO warned. Erica didn't know what he was talking about but she just nodded to be on the safe side. Erica retreated to the back of her cell immediately and tore open the envelope. Seth leaned over and looked as she dumped out the contents. A note, a few twenties and what looked like an self-assemble toy fell out. Erica examined the self-assemble item and realized that it wasn't a toy at all-but a cell phone. She quickly threw the pieces back into the envelope and looked around. If she was caught with a cell phone she would be serving a long time in the shu.

"How did you get that through security Trent?" Erica whispered to herself. She knew that Trent had snuck in a cell phone to keep in contact with her.

"Is that even possible?" Seth asked.

Erica shrugged and then said, "Trent has to be careful though...he had just made a fool of Fox River."

Out during PI Erica calmly read the note that Trent had sent her, she had ducked behind a shed and was alone so she knew that she wouldn't be bothered.

**Erica, I have been contacted by Abruzzi's men and they have confirmed with me the presence of the van that will help with your situation. I will have a transportation for you as I really don't trust the fact that the van will have enough room for nine people. The keys will be in the ignition. Also you are probably wondering about how a cell phone would get into the prison, I told them that it was a self-assemble toy in case you got bored at any point in time. The screws are there but the guards took away the screwdriver. **

Erica frowned at the fact that Abruzzi's men had contacted Trent but at least that he is alright. She ripped up the note into tiny pieces and then sent them fluttering into the grate below. As she turned two men blocked Erica's way.

"Can I help you?" Erica asked in a bored tone.

"You're coming with us," one said.

"Don't think so."

Erica turned but one of the men grabbed her wrist and a piercing pain raced through her arm. She turned to see a shank pressed against her skin. A small stream of blood slowly moved down Erica's arm.

"That was a warning."

Erica tried to turn but she felt more pain searing through her arm. She looked around to see no one in sight not even a guard on patrol. Erica yanked her arm out of the inmate's grip and muttered, "Typical."

One of the men walked behind Erica and then led her down the path until they came to the very last one.

"In," the man demanded opening the door. The inmate behind Erica shoved her in then locked the door behind her.

Inside was about six inmates two times the size of Erica. Her eyes looked around and noticed that most of them were from T-bag's alliance, the only person missing was T-bag himself.

"What the hell do you want?" Erica growled.

"You set his room on fire," an inmate replied angrily.

"He was asking for it."

A hand cupped the back of Erica's neck and then shoved her to the ground. She groaned as she hit the ground but immediately turned the delivered a kick to the first inmate who had grabbed her. The inmate cringed as Erica's feet slammed into his gut. She got up and felt something prick the side of her leg. T-bag's shank. Without thinking she pulled it out.

"Who's first of you pathetic bastards?"

The inmates seemed shocked at Erica's demand but one snapped out of it and stabbed his fist at Erica's head. She blocked but another inmate kicked her in the stomach making her drop her weapon. Before Erica could get up an inmate came up from behind her and pinned her arms against her sides.

"Let me go!"

The inmates all grinned at the sight of Erica trapped and then the youngest grabbed a fist full of her hair. Erica gritted her teeth at the pain and then the young inmates forced his lips onto hers. Erica felt a rush of anger sweep through her body and then brought her knee up making it connect with the young inmates groin. The inmate pushed himself away from Erica and then collapsed onto the ground in pain. Erica tried to elbow the man who trapped her but he only tightened his grip and Erica felt her organs were being squished together.

"Enough!" an inmate shouted and then added, "Let's have some real fun."

Erica struggled even harder but no prevail. Then without warning or thinking Erica kicked her leg back and slammed it into the inmate's knee. He let out a sharp scream of pain and Erica elbowed him in the stomach before pushing him away from her. It was clear that Erica had broken something but she wasn't worried about that, she turned to see the remaining four surrounding her with shanks.

"Bad move Girly," one of the remaining inmates scowled.

Erica tried to break through the circle but she backed up just in time as a shank was swiped at her stomach. She looked to see her weapon halfway across the room. As one inmate went for her Erica side stepped and kicked him in the back and then ran for the table. Erica picked up a hammer and then before the inmates realized what she was doing, threw it right at the window. The hammer smashed through the window like a needle going through cloth. Erica was ready to turn when a hand grabbed her ankle and then pulled her down. Her chin collided with the table and Erica felt her mind go blank.

"Off with her clothes!"

Erica felt her mind go into a scrambling panic as she felt a pair of hands grab her wrist. She kicked out her legs but another inmate grabbed her ankles and slammed them harshly against the ground. Erica winced in pain. She continued to struggled until an inmate brought his foot into Erica's stomach. A whirl of pain made Erica stop, she tried to roll over but the two inmates who held her down had a good grip. One of the inmates had straddled her and pressed his hand against her neck.

"The more you struggle, the more this will hurt."

Erica continued to try and struggle but a punch was delivered to the left side of her face and her mind started to scream with pain.

"Hurry up!" an inmate panicked, "The guards are coming."

Erica did in fact hear footsteps and she silently prayed that the footsteps would hurry it up.

"Screw it," the inmate holding her wrists said, "Kill the bitch!"

Erica noticed the frustration on the inmate's face but he took out his shank and pressed it against Erica's throat. Her scream formed a lump in her throat as the inmates was ready to slice. Just as Erica felt her life getting ready to slip away...

"Get off of her!"

The inmate on Erica turned only to have a kick delivered straight in his face. He rolled off Erica in pain and clutched his nose as blood ran freely through his fingers. Erica found herself too dazed to know who it was but she was thankful. She watched as the rest of T-bag's alliance go after her rescuers but she heard flesh connecting with flesh then a brief moment of nothing. Erica actually enjoyed the silence but she saw two blurry figures looming over her.

"Erica." The female inmate closed her eyes and then opened them again to see Tweener and Lincoln standing over her. She wanted to speak but her throat didn't work, her words would get stuck in her throat and build up until a good sided lump was lodged.

"It's okay," Tweener said kneeling down. Erica tried to reply but nothing came out. She slowly got to her feet and Lincoln came to her side to help. Both inmates slowly led Erica out of the shed and then when they turned the corner a herd of guards rushed forward to take the limp inmate away.


	34. running part one

Erica was literally dragged down the various hallways, turned sharply around the corners and heaved through doors by at least three guards. Blood dribbled from both her nose and mouth that plinked on the floor as she was dragged along. Her arms were lead and her whole body had lost feeling and movement.

"Stay with us Erica!" an unfamiliar voice shouted as Erica's eyes drooped a little over half mast.

Let me die, Erica thought, just leave me alone to die. Her mind felt like mush and her sight was temporarily blinded as a shock of white flashed before her. More noise and more hands grabbed her stripping her of her layers until she had on only her tang top and pants.

"Get her onto a table!"

"What are her readings?"

Erica felt her whole body being lifted from the ground and then laid on an examination table. The noises slowly decreased and only about three voices still went onto shouting commands. The dizziness slowly went away and Erica wearily opened her eyes fully.

"What the-." Erica tried to get up but the dizziness and a wave of nausea came at her at full speed making Erica almost fall off the examination table.

"Careful!" a male doctor caught Erica in time and scowled her.

"I feel sick...," Erica muttered and then grabbed the bucket the male doctor offered and allowed it to all fly out. Her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer and her throat was rough like sandpaper.

"You took quite the beating," the doctor said, "It's amazing that nothing is broken."

Erica wasn't paying attention to him, her mind was buzzing and an annoying ring echoed in her ears like church bells.

"You broken an inmate's knee," the doctor said.

"He asked for it," Erica muttered although she didn't really hear what he had said. Then she remembered her two rescuers.

"They're fine," the doctor replied, "Don't worry."

"What honestly happened?" Erica asked.

"When you threw the hammer through the window Lincoln and David were the only ones nearest."

"Where are they now?"

"Where they should be."

Erica felt a lump develop in her rough throat and the doctor saw her nervousness then reassured, "David's back in A-wing and Lincoln's in solitary."

Of course. Lincoln's execution was to be in a couple of days. Erica knew that Michael would be going in a mind boggling panic especially with the escape date very close.

"Couple of bruises, cuts and scrapes, the bleeding in your mouth is from your teeth that had cut into the side of your cheek when you were punched. Minor concussion...and...that's it. Come on let's get you a stretcher."

The doctor helped Erica off the table and then allowed her to lean against him as he led her into the room full of empty beds. Erica slipped into one and then the doctor placed an IV into her arm.

"See you in the morning," the doctor said.

"Wait!" Erica said, "Where is Tencredi?"

"She's busy right now, she'll be here in a few moments."

The doctor turned and then left without a word

* * *

Seth was bend over the toilet bowl bleaching out his jumpsuit in peroxide. He watched as the blue slowly but surely came out. He constantly looked behind himself to see that no one was there and continued to work. His mind was rushing at miles per hour of all the things wrong that could happen on this escape. Seth couldn't do any more years on his bid, he was already having a hard time in prison and it was only about two months in. He struggled with the last bit of blue and then when he finally got it out Seth stood and sighed. He stuffed the uniform under his bunk and then placed soil sod in his mattress, and in his pillow. Seth had taken extra soil sod from PI and placed it in Erica's pillowcase and mattress. You're coming, Seth thought, you are definitely coming. He grabbed the package Trent had given her and wrapped it in the jumpsuit before setting it on the bed.

"Dammit." Seth sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. The escape had been moved up to tonight which was a shock to everyone. Apparently Bellick had found out about the hole and had already crashed through it with a sledgehammer. So instead of a two day wait it was now or never. Seth's mind then turned to Erica who was stuck up in infirmary. He didn't know how they would get her out but Michael had promised him that they would get her.

A few hours after Erica's attack Seth and the rest of the group had gotten the news and T-bag had been more shocked than anyone. Despite the threats and warnings from everyone T-bag had declared that he had no idea much less had ordered the attack. Seth then saw Tweener turn into his cell and then he said, "Have a minute?"

Seth shrugged, "Sure."

Tweener leaned against the wall and then said, "Are you and Erica together?"

Seth looked up from the ground and wondered how Tweener knew.

"Erica told me you two were."

"She what?"

"Well I sort of figured it out but her expression much like yours confirmed it."

Seth closed his mouth and frowned saying, "And what if we are?"

"Just asking."

"She's coming with me after the escape," Seth added. Tweener glared at the ground and then said, "I had already asked her."

Seth's heart dropped to the floor, he didn't want the answer but he then needed to know what Erica had said.

"She wanted to know if you could come as well."

Seth waited.

"She didn't give me a straight answer."

Seth got up and then said, "She's coming with me after the escape."

"She didn't give you a confident answer did she?"

"She did give _you _a confident answer either!"

Seth shook his head this was ridiculous, "Erica is my girlfriend why wouldn't she?"

Tweener was ready to reply when Sucre interrupted them and motioned them to come. The two inmates gave each other another quick glare and then walked out of the cell. Seth held the balled up jumpsuit close to him and then saw Michael push back the toilet to reveal the hole.

"Let's go."

* * *

Up in infirmary Erica watched as Sara was walking more stiff and nervous, her hand shook as she closed the door-but didn't lock it. Erica thought that was strange but then realized that Sara must be in on the plan. That must have been the reason for why Lincoln was sent up here with the symptoms of food poisoning. Lincoln was placed in another room though with his hand handcuffed to the table and a guard on duty. Erica closed her eyes and then allowed herself to relax something she hadn't done in nearly two months.

* * *

The group had gotten as far as making the whack shack fire alarm go off so that they would be able to quicky change under the grater and then blend in with the other mental patients. Michael had changed into an officers uniform and then marched the group back inside once it was all clear. He took in a shaky breath and figured that if Sara had done what he had asked, he would be able to save not only Lincoln but also Erica.

"Whoa," one of the attendants said, "That's Abruzzi there, I didn't know that he was transferred."

"A few hours ago," Michael said.

"He's dangerous."

"I know, do you have anything a sedative or something?"

"Yeah," the attendant said and produced a syringe filled with a clear liquid, "This will make him sleep."

"Good." Michael took it and then injected the needle into the attendant's neck before pushing the sedative in. The attendant fell like a stone and then Michael motioned the group to break off and they headed off in the other direction. They all walked down to the basement and then took another path that Michael quickly led them through.

* * *

In the infirmary Erica was very close to sleep but she was worried about the things that would go wrong in the escape. She took in a breath and then gritted her teeth in pain as her concussion started to make a comeback. Just then a herd of footsteps came down the hallway but Erica was too dreary to look to see who it was. Erica closed her eyes and was ready to sleep when something started poking her and she opened her eyes to see Tweener. She gasped but Tweener quickly placed his hand over her mouth and placed his finger to his own lips. Erica nodded and then Tweener took his hand away and slowly motioned her to come. Erica got up and then noticed Michael and the others in the other room easily knocking out the guard and freeing Lincoln.

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

"Bellick found the hole," Tweener said without looking at her, "We escape tonight."

* * *

A/N: _cliffhanger :) Will be concluding the story in the next chapter. _


	35. running part two

Erica was shocked but didn't argue as Michael moved came in and ordered Sucre and C-note to put down mattresses.

"We need rope," Michael said.

Erica and Seth went down the hallway to the storage room and found some but before going back Erica kissed Seth on the cheek. His face burned as he managed a grin. Erica chuckled and then they both ran back. Tweener looped and tied the roped around the bars tightly while Seth ran the rope to the elevator they took up and tied it to the rung.

"Good," Michael said, "On time."

He pressed the button for the elevator to go down but nothing happened. Michael frowned and panic formed in his stomach, he pressed it again and it didn't move.

"Someone has to go in," Lincoln said, "It won't go down unless someone is in."

No one moved, Erica was ready to volunteer until Tweener stepped forward and said that he would do it. Michael nodded his thanks and Tweener got inside the elevator then commanded it to go down. Erica watched as the doors closed then the rope tightened until it looked like it was going to snap.

"Come on," Michael muttered, "Just a little more."

The bars creaked and groaned as the bolts slowly gave in and then Bang! The bars flew from their window and landed safely and noiselessly on the mattresses set. Michael grinned and turned only to meet a familiar man. He had wild eyes, messy hair and a white jumpsuit on which indicated that he was from the mental ward.

"I knew it," the man hissed.

Michael looked in shock but then conducted himself and said, " Haywire listen..."

"Don't," the man cried, "Or else I'll make a personal call."

He held up a radio and everyone held in their breath. Lincoln knew that this was wasting time and then said, "You're in."

Abruzzi whipped around cried, "What do you mean _he's _in?"

"Go!" Michael whispered, Lincoln didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed e bundle of jumpsuits and he grabbed onto the thick cable and started to crawl across it. Everyone watched with anticipation and then when Lincoln made it and set the jumpsuits over the barbed wire everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Footsteps came up from behind them and Erica turned to see that Tweener had returned. He still refused to look at Erica and when Erica saw Seth being distracted she walked up to Tweener and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Tweener passed her and then jumped onto the ledge after C-note then started to crawl.

"Dammit!" Erica turned to see Westmoreland grab the table for support but something had overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Charles," Michael said coming to the old man's side.

"I can't make it Michael," Westmoreland said then pulled his blue jacket over to reveal a badly dressed wound that had seeped thickly through his white shirt. Erica turned to see Seth halfway across and then she turned back. She then turned to face Lincoln who was beckoning her forward.

"Go," Michael said to her.

"What about you?" Erica whispered back.

"Forget it, go!"

Erica struggled with helping Michael with Westmoreland and the escape, she finally jumped onto the ledge and then grabbed the cable and moved across as fast as she could. She climbed went around Lincoln and then allowed her body to slide down onto the ground. Erica got up but the effects of the drugs given and the concussion made her almost fall over. Her mind was scrambled and her vision blurred for only a few minutes. But that didn't stop the fact that she was on the other side of the wall.

Everyone waited anxiously but a sudden snap caught everyone's attention and Erica thought for a horrified minute that Michael didn't make it, but breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Lincoln struggled to get Michael over. The two brothers landed on the ground and then Michael lead everyone into a fast paced run. Erica and Seth managed to keep up and Erica was the first to get to the barbed wire fence. She lifted up barbed wire without much pain and then motioned everyone through before going through herself. Then Michael came to a stop and everyone skidded to a halt.

"Where's the van?" C-note asked.

Abruzzi scanned the area and then pointed to where it was parked, "There!"

Everyone made a wild dash to the van. Erica then remembered that Trent had a different ride for her in case there was no more room in the van. They all ran to the van and threw open the door. Erica on the other hand scanned the area and then saw her ride close by. She came up to it and saw that it was a basic black Suzuki GS500F bike big enough for two people. Erica turned back to see that the van was practically packed leaving Seth out in the open and Haywire was digging through the trash for the van keys but Erica knew that Abruzzi had tricked him. Erica found the keys stuck in the ignition and then turned on the motocross. It roared to life then chuckled noiselessly and Erica turned off the headlight and then rode up to Seth's side.

"Get on!"

Seth didn't hesitate and Erica spun around and drove around to the other side of the van. Lincoln was driving and he looked curiously at Erica's ride, she merely replied, "Trent."

"We're going to try and get onto the rode before the police stop the cars."

"Race you there."

Erica slammed the ignition and drove at top speed. The van as not far behind and Erica made a few sharp turns in order to avoid colliding with trees. At the speed they were going Erica and Seth made good time but came to a halt and Erica cursed under her breath.

Before them was a long line of cars all backed up to god knows where. Erica drove backwards to hide the motocross in the trees and brush. She watched as the van came into view but noticed everyone trying to move and curses spewed from the van windows.

"We'll settle this when we get to Mexico!" The voice was recognizable as Michael and he sounded quite pissed at something. Lincoln rolled down the passenger window and Erica rolled the bike forward.

"Let's run this bitch!"

"Will someone please shut this kid up?"

"Erica," Lincoln said over everyone else, "There is a path we're taking it."

Erica saw a dirt road and then nodded. She moved the bike forward along side the van and looked back to see Seth still hanging on. Just as Erica was ready to pick up some speed the front of the bike sunk into the thick plaster-like mud sending both Erica and Seth forward and making everyone else in the van jump up and hit the ceiling. Erica struggled to keep conscious as the concussion slowly started to scramble her brain again. Seth helped her up and Erica saw that he was holding his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said, "Help the others."

Erica turned to see Lincoln continuously slamming the drive pedal but the wheels only spun in place making the van sink even deeper into the ground.

"Everyone out!" Erica heard Michael shout. Without hesitation everyone scampered out of the van and Erica was shocked as Michael and T-bag came out. Their hands had been cuffed together and Erica could tell that it was T-bag's fault. No wonder Michael was so mad. Erica and Seth went around and helped pushed the van but nothing worked and everyone panted for air. Lincoln jumped out and asked, "How far is the air strip?"

"Two miles from here," Michael replied clenching his fists.

"What are we waiting here for?" Abruzzi cried, "Let's move!"

"We have to break those cuffs though," Tweener said.

"We ain't gonna make ten feet!" Sucre added.

"Oh we'll manage," Michael said sending a hateful glare at T-bag, "Won't we?"

"Like hell Pretty."

"Let's go!" Lincoln shouted.

Everyone broke into a fast paced run but within only a few moments of running the sound of blades in the sky grabbed everyone's attention. Michael jumped over the ledge and everyone realized that it wasn't that steep so they followed suit. The small shelter that the ledge provided hide everyone temporarily but Erica knew that they couldn't stay here forever. Everyone went out but then shrunk back as the helicopter came back again with the spotlight moving crazily along the ground for the escapees.

"We're not going to make two miles like this!" C-note shouted.

Sucre scanned the area and then noticed something and grinned, "We are if I've got something to do with it." Making sure that the helicopter was gone everyone made a mad dash towards the abandoned car that was parked at the bottom.

"Hot-wiring is my specialty," Sucre said giddily as he opened the front door and picked up the two wires. Everyone took this time to catch their breath but still stay on high alert in case the helicopter decided to turn around. Erica looked to see Michael and T-bag sitting on some crates. Michael was in deep thought while T-bag relaxed.

"We have to do something," Seth coming up to Erica's side.

"Have any bright ideas?" Erica asked.

"Wonder why he did it..."

Erica closed her eyes and breathed in the misty air. Erica had a faint idea on why T-bag took the change of cuffing himself to Michael. A sudden string of curses came from the car and Erica walked over to see that the hood of the car was up but it was gutted.

"Shit," Lincoln growled rubbing his hand over his head. The sound of the helicopter was now too close for anyone's comfort and Lincoln shouted to everyone to take cover. Erica and Seth ran alongside Tweener and everyone ducked into the nearest hiding space. A barn.

Inside C-note closed the doors and then looked around.

"Where is Michael?"

"They were right behind us," Seth replied. Erica looked around and then cursed silently under her breath.

"We can't run like this," Sucre cried in panic.

"We need a plan."

"Easy," Lincoln said, "Break the cuffs."

"With what?"

Everyone looked around until Sucre found a pair of pliers. Just then Michael and T-bag rushed through the barn doors and tried to catch their breath. Without hesitation Lincoln grabbed the back of T-bag's collar and then pinned him against the hood of the car. Michael had to follow unless he wanted to crash onto the floor. Sucre came up and tried to snap the chains but no prevail. Seth came up and helped apply pressure but a sudden crack caught everyone's attention and Seth held up broken pliers.

"Looks like it's meant to be," T-bag smiled slyly, "Eh fella's?"

Just then Erica was ready to tell T-bag to shut up when Abruzzi came up beside her and then a sudden horrible sound echoed through the air and T-bag's screams followed not to shortly after. A small geyser of blood sprayed both Erica and Abruzzi but Erica was too shocked to do anything much less stare with her mouth open like an idiot. It wasn't until Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her back, he too shocked at what he was just witnessed.

"You just...you just...," Sucre tried to say but he sputtered everything. Everyone glanced in horror as T-bag was on the ground moaning in agonizing pain; his hand laying an inch away from his body. Erica felt bile creep up and clog her throat but she swallowed it down.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice called, the sound of a gun cock grabbed everyone's attention even more.

"We have to go... now!" No one argued and Erica glanced back at T-bag's mutilated hand then at the man, he didn't even attempt to move or do anything much less moan in pain.

"Come on Erica!" Seth said grabbing her hand. Erica allowed herself to be dragged away from the horrifying sight.

They ran through the brush and ducked behind trees as they tried to get to the air strip. Erica's throat was dry and each intake of breath stung her whole body. Her feet were sore but she still knew that she had to go on. Erica leaned against the tree as the concussion created a pounding migraine.

"Erica," Seth whispered grabbing her before she collapsed.

"I'm fine," Erica muttered.

Just as they were about to go on Erica turned to see Michael pushing Tweener away.

"Hey!" Erica cried, "Leave him alone!"

Michael whipped around and said, "If you knew what he did you would want him along either."

Erica felt anger take over her body and said, "What the hell is your problem?"

Michael was shocked but then he said, "He leaves, you're free to join him."

Erica was even more shocked by Michael's reply and she knew that it was probably because of the stress but Erica wasn't thinking much either.

"He snitched on us to Bellick." Now everyone was looking at Tweener who looked like a corner rabbit during hunting season.

"He's been doing it for the past few weeks," Michael said, "That's why he hasn't been in the yard or coming ito A-wing late at nights."

Erica walked up to Tweener who hung his head in shame, "Is that true?"

"What do you care?" Tweener shot back.

Erica felt her heart drop but she said," Why?" Tweener ignored her and said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Doesn't matter?" Michael asked, "You almost exposed all of the escape!"

"Not to mention us," Seth added. Tweener frowned and then cried, "What do you care about the escape or any of us for that matter? You only came along because Michael decided to be kind not to mention the fact that you fell in love with Erica."

Tension surrounded the group and no one said anything but no one needed too as Seth said, "At least I cared about her."

"Oh and you think I didn't?" Tweener asked angrily, "I cared about her more than you'll ever know."

"Nice way of showing it."

Without warning Tweener grabbed Seth's lapels and then smashed his fist into the young man's face. Erica heard a scream and then realized that it was her own. Seth immediately got back up and then punched Tweener in the gut before delivering a blow to the head. Lincoln went up and grabbed Seth from behind while Michael tried to control Tweener.

"Let me go!" Tweener shook Michael off and then backed up. Erica watched as he clenched his fists and then raced off into the darkness.

"We have to hurry," Abruzzi said cutting into the silence. No one argued as much time has already been wasted. Erica on the other hand looked into the darkness and half hoped that Tweener would come back. But no one returned and Erica turned and followed the others but her mind was still on David Apolskis.

About five hundred yards from the air strip everyone made the wild dash to freedom with Lincoln leading. Erica side glanced Seth who had blood trickling from his face but he ignored it and continued to run. But just a few yards away was also an awaiting police car.

"He's not going to budge," Sucre cried panic filled his voice.

"We still have to dash," Lincoln said.

"Wait!" his brother said a police car slowly drove by and then disappeared, "Now!"

Everyone burst from the hiding place and then raced towards freedom. The wind slapped Erica in the face and the head splitting migraine made her grit her teeth but Erica wouldn't give up.

"FREEZE!" a voice called in a megaphone. Erica turned around quickly to see police cars speeding towards them.

"Keep going!" Michael shouted behind him. Lights and a high pitched screech of the jet engine made everyone confused. They were suppose to be inside the jet when that happened.

"Almost there," Lincoln cried. Their feet sudden slapped against the concrete and then everyone waved and shouted to the plane.

"Hey!" Erica screamed, her voice joined everyone else's but the jet drove down the air strip and then lifted off. Everyone stopped and bent over catching their breath while Michael continuously paced and rubbed his head.

"No!' he cried in despair. All his perfect planning was down the drain. Erica looked at Seth who's breath were ragged and shaky too from the failed mad dash to freedom. The sounds of sirens ripped through the night sky and Erica turned to see police cars, police men and dogs still trying to catch up.

"What do we do now?" Sucre asked.

Michael lifted his head, his eyes filled with determination: "We run."

Erica looked at Seth who nodded to her. Immediately everyone took off towards the woods, Erica felt the blood rush through her ears as she pumped her arms. She thought of Tweener, wondering where he was, but she would have to worry about that later. Her mind raced as her mind was set on one thing; freedom.

* * *

A/N: _That is it folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or story alerted. To the readers, new and old, thank you for staying with me espeically to the old readers who had to wait almsot a year for this story to be finished. To the new readers thank you for your support. Depending on the type of responses and the reviews I will consider making a sequel. Spitfire47_


End file.
